Mommy Never Let me Play
by OnTheOutsideLookingIn
Summary: Well, it's complete guys! I wouldn't mind reviews for old time's sake, and suggestions for the prequel are welcome!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the Characters or Flashbacks, just my plot.

Peyton laughed as she thought of them: Nathan and Lucas. Both so different, yet in a way the same. She had liked Nathan for awhile, and she had loved Lucas. What she really needed to know, though, was which one had fathered her child. She didn't figure that she would figure that out any time soon, though. Leaving Tree Hill was the hardest thing she ever had to do, but it was necessary. Her baby girl wasn't going to go through any of the same things she went through. It was a girl; she was sure of it by the way she kicked and just the way Peyton felt. Mothers are supposed to protect their daughters, and protect her daughter from a place like this with slutty girls, confusing guys, and way too much drama she would.

"Miss Sawyer, I'm happy to tell you that your daughter has arrived into the world safely." Peyton looked down at the delicate little thing before her. With hair already curling and a nose just like mommy's own, she also carried her father's eyes. Now she knew for sure which one it was. "She's beautiful," She whispered, a smile curling on her lips. "Yes, she is," a young nurse said, gently handing Peyton the fragile little life to hold. "I promise you, I'm going to be the best mother I know how, and I'll never leave you like people left me," Peyton murmured into her daughter's downy mop of curls. She sighed, looking at the little life partly her, and partly him... too bad he would never know his own daughter. Or was it? The world didn't need a Dan Scott Jr.

She woke up in the middle of the night when the night nurse came in to take her blood pressure and vital stats. The woman was old with long, grey hair, snappy green eyes, and a New York accent. "I'm sorry ya have ta go through this alone. Men are all alike, ya know. Every day practically we get a case just like yours. Do ya see those men coming around, ownin' up to their responsibilities? You certainly don't! What did ya decide to name that sweetie?" The young mother looked up with confusion in her eyes. "They didn't give me the birth certificate..." she said, just as a young intern rushed in. "Sorry you didn't get the birth certificate. It's been crazy today with three deliveries and five miscarriages. Just fill out the form, please, and I'll be out of your hair." She proudly took the clipboard from the intern and filled out the first line: Anna Michelle Sawyer. She bit her lip at the next line: Father......

"Anna, I have to drop you off at school in thirty minutes before going to my meeting with my art publicist!" Anna bit her right index fingernail while she threw clothes out of her closet, searching for a specific top. "I know, mom, but I really need to find this shirt! If I don't wear it to try-outs, I won't make a good impression, and if I don't make a good impression, than I won't make the team, and if I don't make the team, I won't be popular!" Peyton sighed. Sometimes she didn't know where her daughter got these qualities. As she made her way into her daughter's room and over to her closet, she smiled at the sight of her daughter: perfectly put together, showing off all her best features and downsizing all her worst, looking ready for school just the way she was. In one motion, Peyton opened up the closet and tugged the shirt off the rack. "Mom, you're the greatest!" Anna sighed in relief. "Come one, let's get going to school, sweetie," the mother said while putting her arm around her already-changed daughter.

Anna looked out the car window as she and her mother drove to school. She loved living in this small, secluded town in North Carolina. It was only four hours away from her mother's birthplace, but her mom would never let her go there. It was okay, though; she figured her mom would've let her go if she really needed to be there. All her mom had told her was that her father lived there, and apparently her mother didn't have very fond memories of him. All she really cared about right now, though, was passing chemistry and making the cheerleading squad. Today would either make or break her reputation, and even though she felt horrible about defecting and becoming a cheerleader, so unlike the way she was inside, she knew she had to do this for herself and her best friend in the world.

"Did you know that there are men in India who can stop their heartbeat for approximately five minutes?" chirped an irritating voice behind her. Anna whirled around, trying to maintain her composure. "Look, Brent, I think it's really great that you know all this stuff and that you want to talk to me, but I have a lot I need to focus on right now, so I would appreciate it if you would just give it a rest for today." "Annie, when are you going to admit that you have feelings deeper than friendship for me, and realize that these childish games aren't getting us anywhere?" If he calls me Annie one more time I will kick his butt, she thought silently. "We need to be focusing on our chemistry right now," was all that came out of her mouth. "Whatever you say, honey. I mean, I can wait, since we're only sixteen." She turned around and shook her head, starting in on her chemistry notes again.

"All right, ladies. I see that you're all in proper attire: sports shoes, shorts, and tank tops or t-shirts. Most of you think of this as a popularity booster, but this is a sport, and we will be drilling constantly. If you don't like it, you can leave. If you feel like complaining, you can kiss your sorry little chances at actually getting through try-outs goodbye," the coach said. Anna practically shuddered with excitement. The competition looked fierce, but she could deal with it. She must get the competitive side from her dad. I wish he could be here, she though sadly. "Line up by the basketball hoop and have a basketball in hand. This is imperative if you want to join the team." Maybe she thinks we need to know the game we're cheering for or something, Anna though to herself.

"Each of you will be required to make ten free throws from the line. You don't have to make them, this is just for my evaluation." Anna was last in line; she liked being last so that she could make an impact. After the other fifteen girls had gone, she walked up. All of her shots went in simultaneously with a clean swish. Everyone stood back in awe. No one else had been able to do that; the next best was seven out of ten. "Where did you learn how to do that?" the coach asked quietly. "Nobody ever really taught me," she answered truthfully. "I mean, my mom taught me how to shoot when I was really little once at a family reunion, but that's it." She didn't understand why everyone was so silent, but that sound was all that met her.

After the next thirty minutes of basketball drills, Anna got worried. She was always kind of slow, but she knew something wasn't quite right. She jogged over to the coach during the water break. "Excuse me, but when do we start the cheerleading drills?" she said timidly. "Honey, this is basketball. There are no cheerleading drills," the coach said with a smirk. "Umm, I thought this was cheerleading. I've never been the first to catch on. I'm sorry for wasting your time." She started to walk away when the coach called out "Wait! You mean to tell me that after only having handled a basketball a few times in your life and thinking this was cheerleading, you made those ten free-throws?" "Well yeah, can't everybody?" she asked. Her mom had always said basketball was just about the easiest sport ever and anybody could play it. "No, everybody can't, and you're on my team whether you like it or not. I'm actually surprised. Usually our school P.E. teachers do talent searches for possible athletes for the teams." Anna walked home from school after try-outs.

She found her mom sitting in the living room sketching a picture of Anna with pom-poms and a cheerleading uniform on. She still loved to sketch when she wasn't working on her "serious" projects, and Anna was her favorite subject. "So how were the big cheerleading try-outs?" her mom asked in a mock-serious tone as she put her sketch pad and pencil down. Anna stalked over to her, throwing her bag on the floor. "So when were you going to tell me mom, huh? I accidentally ended up in basketball try-outs, and apparently I'm one of the best players the coach has ever seen. She was shocked when I told her I'd only picked up a basketball a couple times in my life. Why, mom? That's all I want to know. And why was I always sick on the days the P.E. teachers scouted out the good basketball players?" Peyton Sawyer exhaled sharply. "Anna, you have to understand, there were reasons, and I thought I was protecting you." "Protecting me from what? From being good at something? From being like dad?" Her mom's face immediately turned white. "Don't you ever talk about him again, young lady," she whispered. "We had an agreement. Before you start your senior year of high school, I'll tell you everything you need to know. Any questions or comments you have will have to wait." "That's not good enough mom. If you won't give me answers, I'm gonna go looking for them. Luckily for me, tonight if Friday, and Alyssa has her license." After her daughter walked out of the room, Peyton put her head in her hands and cried like she hadn't cried since her daughter was born sixteen years ago. Where had she gone wrong?


	2. The Grandma I Never Had

I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the Characters or Flashbacks, just my plot.

Anna ran through her blinding sheet of tears. Once she reached Alyssa's house she banged on the door as hard as she could. Marti, Alyssa's older sister answered. "Hey! I thought you were dead to the world, stranger. Oh my gosh, what's wrong? What happened?" "I just need to see Alyssa," Anna whispered as she slipped up the stairs and ran into her best friend's room, slamming the door behind her. An old Evanescence tune was playing while her friend, decked out in black shoes and fishnet stockings, a plaid mini-skirt, and a black t-shirt with some weird logo turned around with a smirk on her face. "You know, just because you didn't make the cheerleading team doesn't mean you have to blubber all over the place." "Do you really think I'm that shallow? And no, I didn't make the squad, I made the basketball team, okay?" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, who said anything about basketball? You don't even know how to play that game, though I might as well say it's a step above cheerleading." Anna cried quietly as she relayed the details of the day. "And the worst part is, I don't even know what to do now."

Alyssa started scribbling away a list of things like she always did when she got into her "mode." "Look, I think that you should probably stay over at my house a couple nights, at least until Sunday. Then, if you feel like going back home nothing's stopping you. If you don't, though..." Anna leaned forward. "What's going on up there?" "Well, if you don't want to go back home, what if we got a copy of your birth certificate? Then, we would know who your father is, and we could run a search on him and find him so that you could see him." Her friend's black lipstick outlined her sarcastic smile. "That would really give your mom something to bitch about, huh?" "What are you thinking?!" Anna screamed as she leapt up and started pacing around the room. "I can't do that to my mom! It would be like the ultimate betrayal. And who says I want to meet my dad anyway? I mean, he obviously didn't care much about me sixteen years ago, so why would anything be different now?" "Did you ever consider that maybe your mom wasn't as great back then as she is now? That maybe she made the understandable mistake of sleeping with someone she shouldn't have, and left to cover her tracks? I mean, you don't know anything about your dad! He could be a really awesome guy for all you know. But you'll never know the truth unless you do this for yourself." Both of the girls were staring at each other with the kind of anger that comes from a place deep inside a person and can make them go crazy if they don't vent it to someone. They needed each other, and they knew it.

"You know what?" Anna finally said, breaking the silence. "You're right. I don't want to wait though. I mean, what's the point. The school office is still open, and we can just ask for a copy of my birth certificate from them." "Just how do you intend to swing that with that beady-eyed secretary who would just as soon strip search you for drugs or bombs than look at you?" Anna smiled, a smile so much like her father it had pained Peyton many times in the past. "I have my ways. You just worry about getting everything ready. If you could possibly pay a visit to my mom's house and do some of that excellent lying you do, I would appreciate it." Alyssa smirked. "No more needs to be said. Now go and get that document, girl." They each took off down a separate side of the street as they ran outside.

"I know that you aren't supposed to give out this document. It's just, well, an urgent situation has come up," Anna pleaded, giving the school secretary her best innocent and crestfallen expression. "What exactly would that be young lady?" the woman said, her words almost a whisper with sharp, cold accents. "Well you see, my mom's been sick, really sick for the past couple of years, and the doctor doesn't know if she has much longer to live. She had to give my original birth certificate to the school, and she said that when she... you know, dies, she'd like to have it by her bedside in case I'm not there." Anna buried her head in her hands, pretending her body was racking with silent sobs, when in reality she was laughing so hard she could hardly catch her breath. The middle-aged woman's features softened. "Well, I guess an exception could be made. I'll be back in just a second," the woman said, getting up to rustle through a filing cabinet. After flipping through and finally retrieving the file, she handed it to her and said "I hope your mother has a peaceful couple of last months." With her famous smile, the teenager took the piece of paper and graciously thanked the lady. "It means more than you know." "So much more," she whispered as she silently padded out of the office.

Meanwhile, Peyton Sawyer sat looking up at Alyssa. "You know how Anna is. I mean, the girl is great, but she's always had a hard time sorting stuff out, and she needs a safe place to blow her brains out then put them all back in in a neater fashion again. You know what I mean? I promise you she won't be gone that long. Despite however she might've sounded, she's really psyched about basketball, and she's missing you already." The woman, only thirty-three herself, looked at the Alyssa and tried to figure out whether or not to believe her. "Alyssa, when I was your age me and my friends fed our parents so much crap we could barely keep track of the tales we wove. I don't know if you're telling me the truth or not, but I'm gonna be a sucker and choose to believe you. Just make sure she get home safely, okay?" "Oh, I will. Now I just need to get some of her stuff for her..." Alyssa said while backing up the stairs.

"Well, this is it," Anna said, grasping her best friend's hands. "I saved the certificate for both of us to read. I figured since you played such a big part in this, you deserved to be part of the moment too." "Just get on with it, will you? We need time to hit the road and leave my rents a note." "Okay," Anna replied. She drew in a deep breath and opened up the paper. "Oh my goodness," she whispered quietly while her hands started to tremble.

"Who would've thought the most successful sports shop chain owner in all of North Carolina, partnered with his brother, no less, would be your dad?" "Is it that unbelievable?" Anna asked, the wind from the black convertible's opened roof caressing her hair. "I guess I should've figured it out sooner. I mean, nobody has as wicked legs as you without working out unless their like a sports prodigy's offspring." "Well, I would appreciate it if you would just focus on the road right now so we don't get into an accident," the blond said, laughter tinkling in her voice.

When the girls finally reached Tree Hill, it was late. About ten to be exact. They decided to hit one of the places they'd gotten as a recommendation a ways back at a gas station. As the sign for Karen's Café came into view, they cheered and parked. They heard guitar music playing as they stepping in. "This song is for my little girl, Jenny. She's not so little anymore, but around the time Open Mike night started off, she was only a baby. The very first night was the first time I told any of my friends about her. She's going off to college after this year, and I want to sing a special song for my little girl. I love you, sweetie." There was cheering at the back by a group of teens surrounding a petite girl with black hair and dainty features. The music started playing, and the two friends sat in a transe just listening:

"_I always knew that you'd be there_

_With your small and sunny smile._

_I didn't think I'd want you near_

_But then I saw your face for the very first time._

_And you're beautiful to me, _

'_cause you're my favorite girl._

_Yes you're beautiful to me,_

_Nobody else could take your place._

_If there is a God out somewhere_

_He must have liked the looks of me_

_To give me such a special gift as you._

_You'll never know the love I have_

_For my precious little girl._

_You changed my life forever _

_And I know that I will always love you my daughter._

_And you're beautiful to me,_

'_cause you're my favorite little girl_

_Yes you're beautiful to me,_

_Nobody else could take your place._

_If there is a God out somewhere_

_He must have liked the looks of me_

_To give me such a special gift as you."_

As the music faded out, Anna found herself wiping tears from her eyes. That girl didn't know how lucky she was. A woman reminding Anna of herself in some ways stepped up to the mike. "That's all for tonight, everybody. I hope to see you again next week." The lights came up, and everyone started talking. Anna and Alyssa stepped up to the booth and took two seats. "Karen's Café, how may I help you?" the woman said. "Could you give us some coffee and directions to the nearest hotel?" Anna asked. "Sure," the woman said, smiling as she poured the black liquid into their mugs. "No charge for visitors. I could give you the directions of a hotel, but since we hardly ever have anyone around here and my house has been empty ever since my son left for college sixteen years ago, why don't you stay with me?" "That's really nice of you! Just lead the way when you're ready to go!" Alyssa said, always the trusting one, though undoubtably thinking up a million escape tactics if the woman turned out to be dangerous. "By the way, would you happen to know the Scott brothers?" Anna asked casually. Karen stopped and looked at her. "As it happens, Lucas Scott is my son, and Nathan Scott is his half brother. They're very close. Why do you ask?" Anna's eyes filled with unstoppable tears. "Daddy," she whispered. "Oh wow. This is better than I hoped. We walked right into your grandma's café our first night here!" Alyssa said enthusiastically. "Ms. Sawyer will love this!" Karen's eyes filled with something unreadable. "Everybody, I'm sorry but I'll have to lock up now!" she called out. Everyone got up and left in a cloud of confusion. "I think that we'll have to get you girls to my house now to discuss this."

The car ride there was silent as they followed Mrs. Roe to a nice house by the end of the street. "Well, girls," Karen said when they got inside, "Would you like to explain this, Anna?" Anna just let the whole story tumble out. It seemed to get easier to recite the events each time she told someone the story of her birth and the situation surrounding it. Karen sat down in shock. "I'm sorry if I seem cold, but this is all news to me. I never would've thought..." "Can you let me meet my dad?" Anna asked eagerly, yet almost inaudibly. "Of course. You have a right to meet all of them. Your aunt and uncle, and your dad, Lucas."


	3. Burglars, River Court Games, and Another...

I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the Characters or Flashbacks, just my plot.

Anna looked around the room. It was filled with basketball this, basketball that, and on the computer it had a post-it note saying ," the name of her mom's old website, taped in the corner. She couldn't believe it. How many girls slept in their dad's old room in their grandma's house when they'd just found out about both of them earlier that day? To be honest, she'd been really worried at first that Karen wouldn't like her, but she remembered what had happened earlier that night: _"Well, the sheets are changed on the bed and your friend is bedded down on the couch in the living room." Anna smiled. "Alyssa always did sleep like a rock." Karen looked at her strangely and said "You have his smile, you know. That smile stayed with me through those months that he was in Charleston with Keith, and it greeted me one day when I opened up the door. He's a very special guy, and you're lucky to have him as your father, despite what your mom may have said." Anna struggled for composure and whispered the truth she'd been afraid to tell her mom saying, "Actually, one time I found this old sketch in the attic. It must have been of him, but she'd scribbled over it and written on the front "I love him even now." Mom never really stopped loving him I don't think." Karen smiled. "Nobody ever does. Well, I hope you have a good night. And even if it doesn't seem like it, I'm really glad you're here." After her grandma gave her the briefest of hugs, the two slipped off and went into their rooms, sad smiles playing on their lips._

A chill of excitement went through Anna's mind. Nobody except Alyssa and Mrs. Roe, or her grandmother as she kept on telling herself, knew that she was here. She knew she needed to get some more sleep, but it looked like morning had just hit, and she smelled coffee coming from downstairs. After putting on some slippers, she almost floated down the steps. She saw a blond-haired guy with blue eyes just like hers, around his early thirties she guessed, tinkering in the kitchen. Anna knew she had to let whoever it was know that she was there, so she cleared her throat. Without totally turning around, he smiled and said "You know, mom, I figured I would give you a huge shock by breaking in and making breakfast for you, but you always were a light sleeper. Why don't you come over here and give me a hand?" Anna felt the blood rushing to her head and the floor tilting up to meet her, and as she let out a small shriek Alyssa came running into the room with an ancient baseball bat and shouted "Get out! This may not be my house, but at least I'M not a burglar like you!" That was the last thing Anna heard before the darkness enveloped her.

Meanwhile, Peyton was striding down the street towards Alyssa's house. Enough was enough, and she'd decided after one very long night to tell Anna the truth, the whole truth, about her dad. When she got there, she knocked on the door, and it was opened by Alyssa's mom looking irritated. "There you are, Peyton. I'd figured you'd come when you found your note. I mean, why would they do that?" "Do what?" Peyton asked with confusion. "Just take off like that. Listen to this: "Dear mom, Anna and I are sick of this place, and we're out for a road trip for the weekend to Tree Hill. Just give me a call on my cell when you call later on to chew me out like you inevitably will. Your Punked-Up Artist, Alyssa." "Did you just say Tree Hill?" Peyton asked, almost shouting. "Yes. What would they want in a small town like that? I mean, except for their high school's two-year run of victory at the state championships, the place is barely on the map." "I have to go get her," Peyton said, walking, almost running, away from the doorstep and back to her car.

Lucas ran into his mother's bedroom. "Mom, what is this?" He yelled at the woman who had obviously heard all the racket because she was hastily putting on a sweater to complete her outfit. "Luke, I know you don't want to hear this, but you really need to calm down so Anna and I can tell you something important." "Is Anna one of those two imposters? Mom, how could you invite complete strangers to spend the night at your house?" "They're not strangers. They're family, or at least one of them is anyway." "What?" Lucas practically shouted, running down the stairs after his mom. The sight he saw on the floor practically made him go out cold. The girl who had passed out was an exact copy of his Peyton. Just Peyton, he reminded himself. The crazy girl who had almost hit him with a baseball bat was crouching beside her and slowly reviving her. He was shocked at the sight that met him when she finally opened up her eyes: blue eyes; his blue eyes.

Twenty minutes later, the four of them were all dressed and sitting in the living room. Karen was sitting in a rocker, Lucas in an overstuffed arm chair, and the two girls sitting on the couch. "I'm sorry about startling you," the copy of Peyton said quietly. "That's okay. I'm sorry for reacting like that, it's just that I'm kinda overprotective of my mom. Now why doesn't somebody tell me what this is all about." When Karen and Anna, as he'd found out her name was were silent, Alyssa spoke up, saying "Well, if these two are going to keep their lips sealed I might as well say something. You see, sixteen years ago, actually seventeen when you consider it takes nine months to have a baby, Peyton Sawyer left Tree Hill carrying this girl sitting beside me inside her. She wasn't quite sure who the dad was because Nathan did something really bad to her, and you and her had gone behind her best friend's back, but as soon as she was born it was obvious you were the dad. I mean, she did a DNA test of course, but she got the same results she'd been sure she'd get: this is your daughter, buddy. There's a lot more to the story, but since you three seem like a happy family I'll just go ahead and fly the coop since Anna obviously needs time to bond with you guys, and she brought enough money for a bus ticket back home." Before anyone could say a word in protest, Alyssa had run out the front door with a marvelously loud bang and had zoomed off in her car, leaving her best friend stranded with two strangers.

Anna felt the tears pouring down. "I'm so sorry. You have to believe that I didn't know about you until yesterday. I mean, I knew that I must have had a dad since my mom never got together with or even dated anyone else, but she never told me who my dad was, so I had to get the birth certificate from the school. I wouldn't have found out about any of it if it wasn't for that stupid basketball tryout!" As she put her face in her hands, her shoulder racked with sobs once again, only these ones were real. Lucas looked over at his mother. "So you mean to tell me that all these years you didn't think I had the right to know I have a daughter? I mean, she's been around for half as long as I have, mom! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Karen patted Anna's shoulder awkwardly and said "No one here knew about Anna, much less that you were the father. It's not anyone's fault really, not even Peyton's. She did what she had to, just like I did when I had you." Lucas looked at Anna. "So why now? Why did you have to leave now?" Anna looked down, ashamed. "So that mom wouldn't know where I went until I was gone. I had the perfect excuse: a weekend at Alyssa's to sort everything out. My mom would never know." Lucas looked at her and said "I know this is gonna sound awful, but I promised a bunch of the guys that I'd go play them at the river court, and I have to get going." Karen shot her son a look of disapproval and said "Why don't you take your daughter there? I'm sure that she would enjoy watching you guys." Lucas looked reluctant but said "Would you? Because you certainly can come and watch or whatever and meet the guys if you want." Anna let out a huge breath and said "I'd like that."

As the father and daughter walked along the road, both wearing sweats and sneakers, the dad clutching a basketball to his side, Lucas finally broke the silence. "What did your mom say about Tree Hill?" "Just that there was way too much drama, and that she wanted me to be protected from it, and she didn't want to hurt people more than she already had." After a long silence, her dad said "What do you want me to introduce you as down at the court? I mean, I'm totally cool with calling you my daughter, but whatever's most comfortable with you." "You can call me your daughter to make things simple," she replied quietly. When they finally got to the court, All of Lucas's basketball team-mates from high school gathered around him, roughing him up. Anna noticed the girl she'd seen last night at the café, Jenny she though it was, sitting on the bleachers and smiling. Then she noticed the girl beckoning to her.

Lucas looked on as the daughter he'd only known about for around half an hour made her way over to Jenny, Jake's daughter. His brother's voice finally snapped him back into reality. "Hey big brother, who's the girl? I mean, that brings a whole new meaning to the term younger woman." The guys all laughed. Lucas said vaguely "She's my daughter." They all stopped laughing, and since Nathan and him were the only one's who'd kept contact over the years, Jake said "Good for you buddy. I always knew you would settle down at some point." That was all that needed to be said, although Nathan shot Lucas a curious glance before returning to the game. They had just talked to each other yesterday at the shop, and the only daughter being mentioned was Haley's and Nathan's ten-year-old.

Over on the bleachers, Anna and Jenny were in a lively conversation about their schools. "Oh, I definitely love cheerleading. I mean, it may seem shallow, but it's a lot of fun, and you meet the cutest guys," the raven-haired girl said, a twinkle in her eyes. "I wanted to try out for cheerleading, but I ended up in basketball tryouts, and before I knew it, I was on the team, so I guess you could say that I'm a jock now." "Wow! That's really cool. I bet your dad is really proud of you. Hey, why don't we see if they'll let you play?" Before Anna could say anything, Jenny had called a time-out and told the guys proudly that she wanted to see her new friend's skills on the court. "I don't know if that's a very good idea..." Anna said, but all the guys except Lucas, who was just standing there dazed, were cheering her on saying "Let's see what Scott passed on to his daughter!" Finally, she whispered on phrase that changed everything. "Okay, let's go."

Sorry that this was so short, guys, but I knew that I wanted it to happen really quickly so the characters would have to respond by instinct instead of thinking it out to make it more real-to-life. Please R&R, I'll put up the next chapter soon if you like it! OnTheOutsideLookingIn


	4. What's This In the Air?

I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the Characters or Flashbacks, just my plot.

Who would've known that this would happen? Karen had always known that Luke hadn't exactly been a priest in his high school years, but getting poor Peyton pregnant? I mean, the girl might not have been the most maternal type, but from the little she'd seen of her, Karen though that Peyton had done a pretty darn good job. She closed her eyes as she thought of the last time she had talked to Peyton before the girl left... _"I finished the flyers for the next open mike night Mrs. Roe." "Thank you so much, Peyton. You have no idea how much we appreciate you. What would we do without you?" Peyton's expression seemed to droop a little. "I'm sure there's some other aspiring artist in Tree Hill." "Nobody could come close to our Peyton, though." Karen didn't know why she said that, but she'd felt as if Peyton had become like a daughter to her in the amount of time Lucas had come back to Charleston, even though he'd only been gone for three months. "Mrs. Roe, I want you to know that I'll always consider you the coolest adult around, and that when I leave Tree Hill, I'll always remember you." "You'll always have a place right here in my humble little café."_ At the time, Karen had assumed Peyton meant college or her career, but when no one could find her the next day, she had come to the sickening realization that Peyton had left much sooner than any of them thought she would.

The café wasn't very busy that day, but it had a gentle trickle of usual customers. "Karen, do you know what happened to our order of frosting?" Haley called out. Mrs. Roe smiled. Haley had been a teacher until her and Nathan had their first daughter, Rose, and then she quit. When Rose was old enough to go to school, Haley took up her old part-time job at the café and had taken a partnership with Karen after Deb ended up leaving Tree Hill when she got married to Keith. "I'm sorry, Haley, but I really don't have any idea. I'll have to talk to the company president if this happens again, though." All of the sudden a woman burst into the café all out of breath. Mrs. Roe turned around and gasped, whispering "Peyton."

Anna had no idea what she was doing. All she knew was that they were all dribbling the ball up and down the court, passing and trying to shoot. She figured she would just go with the basics and ask her dad the details of the game later on. Anna still couldn't believe she had a dad. He seemed like a really great guy, the kind that gets along with people, and he looked like he could be either broody or talkative, depending on his mood and surroundings. Suddenly, her dad yelled out "Anna, get the ball!" He passed it, and instantly, she glided to meet the ball without a second thought. She had only started playing two minutes ago and hadn't gotten the ball before this, but now she was exhilarated. She dribbled the ball, throwing in a couple of the twists and turns she remembered from dance lessons. Soon, she was up at the basket. Aware of what was going on around her but not caring, she let the adrenaline rush guide her jump and hold on the ball, and slowly came down as a swish rang through the air.

Panting hard, she noticed her dad's amazed face, and saw the other players patting him on the back and directing towards her "Your dad sure knows how to raise basketball stars, I'll give him that." She smiled, and they continued with the game. By the end of the second half, she and her dad were and unbeatable team, challenged only by Nathan and Jake. She assisted her dad in making the winning basket. Everything felt so natural, so right. Nothing like this had ever happened before, but she knew in that instant that she loved this sport, and she loved everything that it did to her.

She looks so much like Peyton, Lucas thought while the two of them walked home. He couldn't believe she was his daughter. Maybe it was weird, but he felt like he'd known her for years, and like she truly was his little girl. Anna was the one to break the silence this time. "I don't know how to play, you know. Mom always told me basketball was a waste of time, and wouldn't let me play. She taught me how to shoot and all, but I never pursued it or pushed her to let me learn how because she looked so sad whenever we so much as flipped by a basketball game on TV. I was kinda wondering if you would... that is, if you had the time... well, would you teach me how to play?" "Of course I will," Lucas answered before even allowing himself time to think about it. "How is your mom by the way?" He asked after a little bit. "She's a professional artist now. Her landscapes, portraits, and work as a children's book illustrator are all widely recognized. She still loves to sketch, especially comic strips where she puts phrases in the corner. When I turned eight, she gave me a book of black-and-white sketches she'd drawn of me growing up: me sleeping as a baby, my first steps, first lost tooth, first word, and a bunch of me playing with my best friend Alyssa. I still love that book more than anything else she's ever made."

"I know it may sound kind of weird, but did you mean it when you said your mom never dated anyone else?" "Yeah. Mom got plenty of offers, but she never took anyone up on them. I saw this picture of her from high school one time. She looked exactly the same as she does now. I'm not sure, but I always kind of thought that she never wanted to date anyone else." "I can't believe she never told me about you," Lucas said, shaking his head. "She always told me that some things are better left unsaid so that no one gets hurt. I always assumed things were better this way, with me and her together and really happy with our lives and you off somewhere free to live your life without a daughter to tie you down." "I just think she should've told me at least. I would've liked to see you grow up, to be there when you were born and help choose your name. I would've liked to walk you to your first day of school and hold your hand that extra second before letting you go. I would've like to hug away all the monsters under your bed and kissed all the scrapes and cuts you got over the years." Lucas hadn't ever realized that all of those feelings were inside of them until they were out in the open. "You want to know a secret?" Anna whispered, looking more like Peyton than ever. "I would've liked you to be there too."

Peyton and Karen were seated in her living room drinking coffee. "I was going to do the right thing and tell her. I had a copy of her birth certificate, an old photo of Luke, and even this," Peyton said, holding out a vinyl bag. Karen slipped open the flap, and pulled out an old, dusty book inside. "Oh my," Karen whispered when she opened it up and saw all the sketches Peyton had drawn of her turbulent relationship with Lucas, ending with a sketch of an infant Anna sleeping with words in bold capitals at the top: "And Now She'll Never Know You." "Where did I go wrong, Karen? I tried to be a good mother and give her everything. In a messed-up kind of way, I tried to be strong for Luke too. I didn't want to put stress on him and make him into one of those dad's who's either never home or who's always at home and acts like, well, like Dan." "You may not have done the right thing," Karen said slowly, "But you did what you thought was best, and that's all any of us can do. Yes, this means I'm not mad, and yes, this means I understand." A smile flooded Peyton's face and the two women hugged as the door opened.

"You mean to tell me that you walked right in there and snatched up one of the starting positions on the basketball team? Not even Nathan or I could've done something like that in the day." Laughter followed, and father and daughter walked into the living room as if they'd known each other for years. "Mom? What are you doing here?!" Anna gasped when she saw her mother. "I think I should be asking you that question first," Peyton snapped back. "I'm here because there were a couple key people in my life who I thought I might need to meet. Since you've already met all these people and have obviously hurt everyone in this room, what are you doing here?" Peyton stepped back as if she'd been slapped and retorted "Did you ever consider before leaving that maybe I would've told you what you wanted to know, and we could have done this together? That's why I went over to Alyssa's house and found out you were down here. I trusted you, honey." "Yeah, well I trusted you for sixteen years, and it looks like my supply's run out." Anna stormed outside, not caring where she went. Karen quietly walked upstairs, leaving the two facing each other.

"I pictured what would happen if I ever saw you again a lot of times, Peyt, but never before did I think I would be mad at you." Peyton looked at him and said, "You know why I kept her away from you? You wouldn't have understood! You would've just done something stupid like run away or asked me to marry you." "So what if I had asked you to marry me? You would've said no, and that would've gotten us nowhere. I liked you a lot. Heck, I loved you! I still love you! And you never once gave enough thought to me or my feelings to tell me about my daughter!" "It always has to be about you, doesn't it? I was thinking of Anna. I didn't want her to stay in this town! That would've been hell for all of us! And what about the pressure being so good at basketball would've put on her? I didn't want her going through that!" "You knew she was that good at basketball and you never though to develop her talent? That's pure crime. I wouldn't have cared if she only had one eye and couldn't even pick up a basketball! She's my daughter, and I love her because she's my daughter! Anna deserved to be able to have someone who was at least willing to try to be a dad to her. I don't care what else happens, but you aren't going to keep me from knowing my daughter any more!" Both of them were breathing heavily when it happened. It was impulsive and not thought out at all, but they kissed. It was the briefest of things, and they were both crying. They stood there holding each other and just cried and cried.

Anna ran back down to the River Court. She had no idea what brought her there, but when she got there, she saw a guy about her age shooting hoops. He was better than her, she realized with a smile. "Well, well, well, is this the miracle girl I heard about from my big sis?" he said, coming over to her. She was startled by his phenomenally good looks. Unlike his sister, he had ruffled brown hair, and his eyes were a dark brown. His lips were even and perfect, his nose was straight and average. The rest of him from there on down was arranged in a pretty terrific package too. "That would be me," she said, flashing a nervous smile. "How old are you anyway, mister? I mean, Jenny's only a year older than me." "Yeah. I'm actually starting my junior year, too. I'm Jake Jagleski Jr." "And I'm Anna Michelle Sawyer the first," she said in a mock serious tone. "Well, Miss Anna Michelle Sawyer, how would you feel about a round of one-on-one basketball?" "You're on!" She said with a tinkering laugh.

After three rounds, they finally sat down for a break. "So you're Mr. Scott's daughter, right?" He asked. "Yeah. I guess that's where I get the basketball genes from, since my mom was a cheerleader." "Did your dad ever tell you about all the drama that went on when our parents were in high school? I mean, my mom, Brooke, used to date your dad. My parents got together around the time your dad and my mom split up. It was really weird and the timing was really off, but they got married as soon as they found out about me. My mom always treated Jenny like her own daughter, but that's another story in itself." "Actually, my mom only told me that there was way more drama here than anyone would've though possible. I always got a kick out of her stories about it. I mean, could reality really be that much of a soap opera?" The two of them sat there laughing and trading stories until the sun started going down.

"I guess we better get going," Anna said reluctantly. "Who are you staying with?" Jake asked. She couldn't tell if he was asking out of politeness or because he really cared. "Well, I'm actually staying with my grandmother right now." "Then why don't we go over to the café and get something to eat before you head back? That way you can check in and maybe we could talk some more," he said, kind of sounding nervous over the last part. Anna got a small "oh-so-THAT'S-what-you-mean" smile on her face and said "I'd like that a lot," with sincerity resonating in her voice.

When they got to the café, Karen walked over to Anna. "So that's where you were. We were getting worried for awhile, but I figured that you would be playing ball with someone." She gave the two a small smile of approval and led them over to the tables. The two talked over dinner; she found out that even though punk rock was his usual kind of music, his favorite was the Beatles. He found out that years of dance lessons were what gave her all of her natural grace on the court. By the end of the night they talked like they'd known each other for years. Without talking about it, he walked her back to Karen's. "Look, I know it might seem like I'm coming on to you, but I was wondering... would you like to meet me at the River Court for a rematch tomorrow at seven?" "Are you that eager to make sure it doesn't get around that a girl beat the crap out of you while you were in the zone?" she asked in a joking voice. They both laughed, and then she said "Good night." "Good night," he replied, and moved his hand up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Just in case you were wondering, the answer for tomorrow is yes," she said, her eyes shining as she moved towards the door. Once she was inside, she found a sight she'd wanted to see all of her life: Her mother had fallen asleep sitting up on the couch in her father's arms.

Thanks to my reviewers! It means so much to me! I'm sorry to anyone who wanted this to be a Brucas, but I've been toying with the idea of a Bake story for awhile. To anyone who wanted Nathan to be the dad: I love Naley too much to do that. Please r&r soon! OnTheOutsideLookingIn


	5. Just Follow Your Heart

I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the Characters or Flashbacks, just my plot.

Lucas wasn't sure exactly when he woke up, but he didn't care. He just wanted to feel Peyton in his arms as long as possible. She was so perfect; so beautiful. His thoughts drifted to last night. They hadn't gone any farther than that one kiss, and he wasn't sure the evening would have been as special if they had. She had fallen asleep in his arms after hours of whispering about Anna. He was so glad they'd had that talk. Now he knew her favorite color, the name of that irritating kid in her chemistry class who wouldn't leave her alone, and how she always bit her index fingernail whenever she was nervous. They had laughed over stories about her, and they had sighed with content. Neither of them had touched on the subject of themselves, but that was because they didn't need to. They already knew each other, and what had been happening in their lives could wait. Even if with morning's light Peyton pushed him away and tried to pretend tonight had never happened, this time, holding her in his arms and being free to imagine they had always been together, that they had been married all these years and raised Anna as a team, and that they would always be together, was something that she couldn't erase no matter how hard she tried. Tonight had been perfect, and for the first time in seventeen years, he felt completely happy, and his heart felt like he had finally been made whole once again.

Anna had started out early, and had smiled when she saw her parents together exactly the same way they had been last night. She was so nervous. This guy was so great. Crushes were common occurrences for her, but this was something so much deeper, so much more spine-tingling... all she knew was that she wanted to spend every minute with him, and she would hate herself if she didn't see where this was going. "It took you long enough to show up," he said in a joking voice when she finally got there. "I'm never late! Everyone else is just early," she said, trying to put on her best flirtatious smile. "So, you ready to go?" he asked her. "Always," was her simple answer. After five intense rounds, with her winning two and him winning three, they called it quits. "Okay, so you got me this time, but I still haven't pulled out all the stops," she said. "I'm sure you haven't. I mean, what was I thinking? That you were actually as bad as you looked out there?" he asked in sarcasm. She punched him in the arm, and the two of them started talking seriously as they walked around Tree Hill. She decided to take a chance, and she poured out her story about her mom and dad. "And they were still in each other's arms when I woke up this morning. Is that weird or what?" she asked him. He let out a slow whistle. "Man, it looks like things haven't settled down since our parents graduated from high school. Who would've guessed? I mean, seriously." "Yeah, I know. I have no idea what to do. I want to get close to my dad, but not if it hurts my mom. I really want my parents to get back together, but if it hasn't happened by now, what will make them get together? I don't want them get together because they feel like they have to for me or something. I want it to be real for them." "Sometimes, when someone as special as you comes into people's lives, everything changes, Anna. I have a feeling your parents have loved each other for years, and the only reason your mother stayed away from your father was because of how much she loved both of you, and if there's nothing standing in their way now, and even a few things going for them, your parents might just finally put into actions what they've known was right all along."

"Did you just say that I'm special?" Anna asked softly, looking up into his eyes. "Yeah, I did," he answered. All of a sudden, it started raining. Not the kind of rain that creates a thunderstorm, but the light, gentle kind where the sun is still shining through. "Would you be offended if I were to kiss you?" Jake asked slowly. "Would you still do it if I said I wouldn't?" she shot back softly, smiling up at him. He slowly tilted her chin up with his thumb, and their lips met. He trailed his kisses along her neck and face, stopping once more on her lips. They held each other close for the rest of the summer shower.

They reluctantly parted as the rain stopped. He smoothed her hair out, kissing the crown of her head as he did. "Was that real to you?" he asked presently. "That was more real to me than anything else in my life has ever been," she responded, no guilt or indecision in her voice. "I feel exactly the same way. You have no idea what a beautiful person you are, inside and out. I know I must be crazy, but I don't care. I just want to be with you." "Then we'll be together as much as we can," she said. The two were inseparable the rest of the day and well into the evening, and when they finally got to her house he gave her the softest of kisses before leaving for his house.

While Anna had been gone, Peyton had spent the hours trying to sort everything out. When she had finally woken up, she had seen Lucas next to her and a floodgate of memories had come back. "Good morning," he'd said as she jumped up. "Luke, we can't do this. I can't pretend like this is going to work out and then get my heart broken again. I wish that things could be different, but they never will be, so let's just figure out a way to let Anna spend time with both of us and part ways. "Don't do this Peyton. Don't shut me out like you don't give a rat's behind what happens. I know you better than that. And I know that what you felt last night, and what I felt last night, was real. Nothing is going to change that, and I want us to be together. I've spent too many years working late hours at a sports shop, occasionally spending a day with Hales, Nate, and their two kids, and every once in awhile spending the day with my mom when we both have the time. I've been around people but alone too long to deny that this is right. I want you, Peyton, and I want us. I don't care how long it takes, but I'm not giving up." "Please Luke! I want this too bad to resist it if you keep on doing this!" "Good," He's said, pulling her into a kiss before she could protest. She almost pulled away, but she remembered how good it felt to be with him, to feel herself fit perfectly into his arms. In one day, the soul mates gave in to all the desires that seventeen years had formed. They still didn't take it all the way; they knew that rushing things wouldn't get them anywhere, and they spent the day holding hands, laughing, catching up, and stealing an occasional kiss. Everything was so right, now.

"What are we going to tell Anna?" Peyton had asked once. "What do you think we should tell her? I mean, I know what I would have us tell her, but I want to hear what you have to say first. "I think she knows already," the love of his life said thoughtfully as she draped his arm around her waist. "She's always been fast at catching up on feelings and thoughts people have; it's just the practical and day-to-day department she's shortchanged in. I think she's just waiting for us to say something to make it official. "Well, I know if it was up to me, I would tell her that sixteen years ago, the person I was meant to spend my life with got away from me, and now that I've seen her and gotten to know her all over again, I've realized that I love her more than anything else. I'd tell her that no matter what happens, I'll always love her mother, and that nothing is going to keep me from being with her again." A smile played around on Peyton's face before fully blooming. "I think you have the right idea there, mister." They kept on walking as a light summer shower started.

By the time Jake got home, all of his siblings were in bed and his parents were waiting. "Where do have you been?" his dad demanded, rising up, a look of understanding and frustration, never anger, gracing his features. "I've been out with a new friend," he answered quietly. "Look, you've had girlfriends in the past, but you've never broken your curfew this blatantly. What's this all about, Jake? What girl could make you compromise the rules you've always followed and leave us totally out of your life?" his mother demanded, the anger as evident in her voice as anything. "Mom, you know how Lucas showed up at the basketball game yesterday with his daughter? Well, I've been talking to her a lot mom, and she's really, really, amazing. It's like she's everything that I've been looking for, and I really talk to her a lot. I don't see why it matters to you, though. I've always been free to make my own choices in the past." "Did you say Luke's daughter?" Brooke asked. "Jake, who's her mother?" Turning to her husband, a look of suspicion rose up onto Brooke's countenance. "All I know is she looked a lot like Peyton used to, but I can't be sure," Jake Sr. said quietly. "My son is going out with Peyton Sawyer's daughter?! Now that is an interesting twist if I ever heard one! My best friend who leaves years ago suddenly is back in town with a daughter. I wonder how that happened." "Brooke, does it really matter now? Why drag out old arguments? Jake and Anna aren't a part of that, and we made up with the two of them years ago." "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I'm not worried about my son getting hurt. I mean, just think about it! With him and her combined into a beautiful and talented girl, there's going to be trouble. More than that, there's going to be tons and tons of drama, and I really need to go to bed now." Brooke stormed of, leaving the father and son shifting around, looking at each other uncomfortably. "Do you really like this girl enough to hurt your mother, and to risk all of the heartache that you risk when you enter into any relationship?" The older man said, looking at his son with a questioning gaze. "Yeah, dad, I do. I really think this is the real thing you and mom are always talking about, and I have to see, have to confirm what I already know to be true in my heart." "Then go after it with all you heart. Everyone though your mother and I were crazy, but we weren't. Well, at least I wasn't. Just don't let what people say influence you. Follow your heart. You have my full permission to pursue this girl in any way you see fit." Jake Jr. Smiled at his dad and said, "Thanks. I knew you would understand."


	6. Someone's Breaking Curfew!

I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the Characters or Flashbacks, just my plot.

Peyton had known this moment would come, and she didn't want to have to face it. She was worried about what Hales would think of her for running off and raising a daughter, Lucas's daughter no less, all those years ago. At least she had Lucas with her, and Anna too. Nobody could resist Anna. She was a lot like her dad in more ways than she realized. "Don't be so tense, Peyt. It's gonna be fine. You'll see. Hales has always missed you, and she could never hate anyone. As far as Nate's concerned, he'll think it's all good as long as it doesn't involve him. How could they not love you?" "Lucas Scott, you have to be the biggest kiss-ass that I've ever seen. I'm glad for it, though." They leaned in for a small kiss. Things with Anna had gone exceptionally well last night. She's come home a little late with stars in her eyes, and when they'd told her she'd just nodded and said "I knew you would eventually," with an exuberant giggle.

They drove up to a nice two-story house with tan paint and grey trim, somehow adding a touch of elegance and festivity that every house needs. Peyton drew in a deep breath as the three of them, holding hands with Anna in the middle, walked up to the door. Peyton was the one to ring the doorbell. She figured it was her loose end to tie up, and her demon to face. An older, more mature-looking in all the right ways, but still as gorgeous as ever Haley opened the door. "Oh my gosh! Nathan said that Lucas showed up with his daughter, but I never would've dreamed! Come in, and sit down and have some cookies while I chew Peyton out for never talking to me all these years! You must be Anna, the basketball star! I'm so happy to meet you! You look just like your mother AND your father, which let me tell you is quite a compliment."

Anna knew right away she would like Haley. Her creamy, ivory skin, honest brown eyes, and unique golden-brown hair gave her a sophisticated yet open look that made her feel like she had just come across her long-lost aunt which, she realized with surprise, she had. "Now, you have to tell me the whole story, drama and all," Haley said with a smile as she sat down. The four of them sat there, looking at each other with here-it-comes smiles, and the three began. They started and ended, finishing each other sentences and interrupting each other occasionally. There was only one word to describe Haley at that moment: flabbergasted. All of the sudden, she broke the silence with a breezy, "Well, at least you two are together, Anna's finally meeting her extended family, and this happened in Tree Hill instead of corrupting some other place." They all laughed for awhile. After another batch of cookies, Haley introduced them to Rose and Nathan Jr. who had been playing one-on-one basketball outside. Nathan looked a lot like Haley, while Rose favored her father. The cocky attitude was all Nathan's though, while Haley's sweetness shown though in her daughter.

I like them, Anna decided as her parents drove home. She had simply told them she would be "out" for awhile, while what she really meant was that she was going in for another round of one-on-one with Jake. Basketball was something they could always share, no matter where their relationship was at. Blessed wasn't a powerful enough word to describe how she felt when she was around him. "Hi stranger," he said with a smile when she finally got there. "Hi, Mr. Turnaround-Jump-Shot-Make-It-Every-Time," she said with a smile. The nickname had come from yesterday, and it was true to its name. "So you ready to go?" He asked, giving her a look that said much more than words ever could. "Let's do this," she replied, gazing into his eyes as he handed her the basketball.

"Haley, honey, you've been way too stressed out lately. I think that you need to just calm down for awhile." Haley relaxed as Nathan's words rolled over her like a gentle wave at low tide. "I know, I know. It's just that with Peyton and Anna coming—not that I would change their coming for anything, you know, things have just been really crazy. I'm really excited though, because her birthday was only two weeks ago, and Karen's thinking of throwing a surprise birthday party for her at the café." "Look, Hales, you know that I think Anna's a great kid and I'm just as excited as you, but I really do think you need to rest. You've been bending over backwards with your job and still keeping up with the housekeeping and the kids, which you've been doing a terrific job of, but even good old "tutor girl" isn't a super-hero." "Okay, okay, I get your point. I'll start easing up a little." "Are you loose enough to do something impetuous now?" Nathan said with a sensuous grin. Haley laughed. After almost seventeen years of marriage, they were still in love, and whenever they had time, their nightly routine went like this. "I guess I could close my eyes and think of England," she joked, kicked and squealing softly so they wouldn't wake up the kids as they made their way up the stairs with her slung over his shoulder.

Karen sat at the kitchen table waiting up for Anna. Peyton and Lucas had wanted to, but she'd told them "Peyton, you've probably been on enough of these in the past sixteen years, and if we can put off Lucas's first one for a couple of months things might go over better." The two had finally caved in, and she sat up waiting for he granddaughter. She was convinced the girl couldn't have done anything too drastic, and if she wasn't home by two she would call all the hospitals in the area, and all the police stations (just to be safe). If all of that failed, well... the girl was sixteen. That was a thought Karen didn't want to consider, but a possibility all the same. She just hoped the girl was being safe if that was the case. She didn't seem to have the best track record inherited from the women in her family.

"Jake, you didn't have to do this," Anna was saying five hours earlier. "I mean, I love it, just like you probably knew I would, but you didn't have to go to all that trouble for me." "You're right, I didn't. But I did it anyway. I remembered you saying that the night after you first ballet recital when you were seven and one of the leads in The Nutcracker, your mom took you to a restaurant just like this one, and I figured that since you're leaving soon, I would try to give you a good farewell." They both looked down uncomfortably, knowing that this would be one of their last nights together without the strain of a possible long-distance relationship.

She though back to earlier that day, when he had brought out of the trunk of his car a tux and a really nice emerald green dress that didn't show any cleavage, but came really close with its off-the-shoulder design. It looked like it was just her size. "What are you doing?" she had laughed. "This is for me, and that's for you. You can get dressed at the bathroom they built a few hundred yards away and put your clothes in the trunk of my car. We're going to dinner. "Are you serious? Where did you get the dress?" she had asked in surprise. "From Jenny. I told her my idea, and she was all for it. Since you two are the same size, she thought she might offer her help. I personally thought you would be beautiful in what you're wearing, but she spewed off some crap about girls liking to feel special and pretty or something like that." Anna silently made a mental note to call Jenny and thank her later.

"This restaurant is beautiful, Jake. I really love that you brought me here. Oh my goodness! You remembered the special, and the song that was playing when my mom brought me here?" "I remember everything you say," Jake said simply, pulling out her chair before taking his own seat across from her. If she had any doubts before, Anna knew he was the right guy for her now.

They spent the rest of the evening talking, and then he drove them back by the River Court so she could change out of Jenny's dress into her clothes. Jake leaned over and kissed her. Before they knew what was happening, his shirt was off and he was reaching for the zipper to her dress. "Anna...?" he said quietly, asking a question with such deep implications she shivered for a minute. "Jake, I don't want you to do this because I'm some girl you like who you met, and you feel like you owe me something. Because you don't, and these have been some of the most incredible days of my life." "Anna, I love you, and I swear, I would never do anything to hurt you or treat sex like some duty to be carried out because I feel guilty or want to get as much out of you as possible before you have to go back home. I respect you." "Look, Jake, have sex with me if you want, because it'll be totally consensual, but don't tell me that you love me, because it hurts too much, especially knowing that I feel the same way." "Then if you love me and I love you, there's nothing stopping us in any way. I promise you, I will try to see you and talk to you as much as possible. I don't care if I have to wait forever to be with you like that; you're worth the wait. But I couldn't live with myself if I let you get away." Silent tears ran down her face and she whispered. "I want you, Jake. But not here, not now. I want to be with you, but I want to take this slowly. Just be with me right now, and let's sit here and watch the stars." That's what they did, and they fell asleep without even realizing what it looked like.

"Mom, I'm going out looking for her. I bet that Jake's son isn't quite as great as she's cracked him up to be. I mean, he does have some of Brooke's blood in him, right?" "Luke, calm down. Anna's a very nice girl, but for all we know, she may have had a lot of... experiences already." Peyton stepped out of the corner she'd been in. "She's still a virgin. We made a deal awhile back that she would tell me after she had her first experience. No news from her yet." "Peyt, I swear, if he hurt her..." "Lucas, she'll be fine. I know my daughter, and she's a fighter. She wouldn't have anything happen to her if it wasn't what she wanted." "I'm gonna call Jake anyways to clear things up." Luke dialed the phone number. "Hi, Jake? Did Jake come home last night? He didn't? You're going to the River Court? Okay, I'll meet you there." With that the young father stormed out of the house.

Sorry the chapter was so short guys! I was wondering: do you think I should bring Alyssa back in? I've been thinking of a character to set her up with, and I would like feedback. Thanks for the reviews! OnTheOutsideLookingIn


	7. Mistakes That Won't Leave Us Alone

I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the Characters or Flashbacks, just my plot.

Anna awoke to the blinding sun slicing through the windshield, making a direct path to her eyes. She smiled at the memories of last night. To think that she'd met someone as great and unique as Jake made her shiver with anticipation, because she knew this was one of the stories she would tell her daughters in years to come. Glancing over at him, she laughed softly at his rumpled appearance. He was almost more attractive than usual, but she saw something different in his face that she hadn't recognized before. There was this field of longing about him, and he looking as if he was about to sigh. She felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes as he reached for her, and smiled in his slumber when his arm looped around her waist. Sometimes life was so fast and scary and confusing, but he gave her a sense of security and peacefulness she felt with no one else. For one moment, she felt as if a longing she'd unknowingly carried all her life had been fulfilled. Unluckily for her, the moment ended.

Lucas and Jake met, running towards each other. Lucas stormed towards the first car he saw, and one of his closest friends jogged after him, hoping the man didn't do anything he would live to regret. As soon as he spotted the car, he noticed Anna crying in the front seat and Jake sleeping soundly. He couldn't believe the son of such a great guy turned out so badly. He approached from the back of the car, and came around to Jake's side, pulling the door open with such a vicious rage the whole car shook. "Get up you jerk! Stay away from my daughter. If I EVER hear of you coming near her again, you will regret it!" "Dad, what's going on?" Anna asked in confusion. "Don't cover for him, honey. I saw you crying. I know what he did to you. He will live to regret it, too. "Dad, we didn't do anything. We just sat in the car all night, watching the stars until we fell asleep." She only felt the slightest prick of guilt over what she knew wasn't the whole truth, but only a tiny part of a lie had she included, and only for the good of everyone concerned.

Jake had woken up by that point and held up his hands, saying "Sir, I'd never do anything to disrespect your daughter. Please don't be mad. I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding. We fell asleep when we got back here, and I didn't wake up until, well, now. Try to understand..." "I'll understand what I feel like understanding, and what I understand is that there's something going on here, and I really don't have any idea what it is. All I know is that one minute my daughter meets you, and the next thing I know she might as well be sleeping with you!" "How dare you accuse me of something like that when you casually slept with mom on and off all through your high school years and then left without even saying goodbye to her?" The young woman was screaming, and the tremors running through her body held all the rage, passion, and hurt that had been locked up inside for so long. "I never got a chance to know my own father, because he happened to be too much of a coward to make things right with the people he hurt. You wanna know something? I wish I HAD slept with Jake, because we are ready and at least then you would have half a reason to be mad at us. You're just too blinded by everything though. I wish I never came here, because you're still running, but this time you're running to me, and I guess that an angry you is worse than no you at all. Mom was right. People do always leave, and when they don't, they end up screwing your life up." Anna stormed off, not bother to look back. She slipped off her high heels and grabbed them, then ran as fast as she could right to Jenny's house. After banging on the door, Brooke opened up, and Anna slipped past her into Jenny's room. "Oh my gosh! I didn't think that THAT date would end up like this," Jenny said, shaking her head. "It wasn't Jake. It was my dad. I really loved last night, and thank you for helping to making it happen," She said quietly. "I'm here to give you the dress back, and to ask you to let your brother know that even if it doesn't seem like it, I'll always love him." The petite raven-haired beauty's features registered shock, than she smiled and said, "As for the dress you can keep it, and as for the guy, why don't you just tell him yourself?" "You would let me keep this?" "Of course! The only night I wore it some creep tried to seduce me, and you have much better memories with it I think." "I can't tell Jake that I love him, because I'm leaving. I have to leave, because no one here likes me, and my dad wishes I hadn't ever come. My mom is just going to get hurt by my dad, and then she'll pull away from me too. I can't risk losing her." Then, before Jenny could respond, Anna slipped away with that graceful, tragic, sadness that seemed to follow her everywhere she went.

Alyssa sat looking at an old picture of Anna and her holding hands. They had been five at the time, and Alyssa's dad had taken them both fishing for the first time in their young lives. While she had only managed to catch a boot, Anna had gotten a huge bite, and Alyssa's dad had to pull it in for the small waif. There was something about Anna's smile, the way she carried herself, even, that held something completely foreign to her mother. Maybe it's just her father in her, Alyssa thought, remembering the strange similarities between the two. She'd been a real jerk that day. I mean, she had planned on leaving without Anna, but only when Anna was ready to deal with things on her own. She didn't even know what was going on down there, because her best friend since preschool hadn't bothered to call. She didn't blame her though. I mean, who walks out on someone like that? Alyssa looked at herself in the mirror, thinking back to when she'd started in on her goth/punk faze. Anna had been there for her all along, never cracking a joke about it or making her feel weird, just being the same old best friend she'd always been. That's when it started.

The newly confident blond walked down the street. It had been hard to find a shade of dye that matched her original hair color, but she'd found it and was glad she wouldn't have to worry when her roots started showing. She was clothed in a soft, cream-colored spaghetti strap top and a faded cut-off jean mini-skirt, and the only make-up on her face was light blue and a touch of soft pink lip gloss, the same colors Anna had told her made her look "Superfabulous" when they raided their mom's make-up bags when they were ten. Her brown sandals were slightly high-heeled, and she had a soft radiance she hadn't carried with her for awhile. Somehow a field of innocence, rightfully there, was replacing her sarcastic expressions. She walked up to Karen's Café, and then entered in with a breeze.

"Hi, Ms.Sawyer!" She said cheerily as she spotted the youthful older copy of her best friend. Dismay graced Peyton's features when she turned around. "Well if it isn't our little Alyssa," she sighed with a smile. "I always knew you'd come around eventually. If you're looking for Anna, she's at Karen's place packing up everything. We're heading back home in a little bit." "What happened?" Alyssa said in shock. She knew things never had a fairy-tale ending, but still, nothing like this was to be expected. "Well, Anna and her dad got into an argument about Jake, and then she ended up deciding to leave Tree Hill." "You mean, you're seriously just going to let her run away like that?" The words tumbled out of Alyssa's mouth before she realized how hypocritical they sounded. Peyton leaned in. "You did the right thing, sweetie. She needed to face this on her own, and for awhile she and her dad seemed to be getting a lot closer. Believe it or not, things were even getting better between me and Luke, but I don't know how this is going to work if she doesn't want to see him." I really did make a mess of things, Alyssa thought to herself as she tried to clear her head. "Who's Jake, and where can I find her?" She finally asked. "Well, I'll let her explain Jake to you, and you could most likely find her at the River Court right now. She said she was planning on saying goodbye to it." Equipped with a set of simple directions, Alyssa sped off in the car wondering why she came up with such a stupid idea to bring Anna here in the first place.

Haley sat in her car looking up at the window. She and Luke always used to play games in his room when they were little, and as they got older she would go there to get him or to borrow his jacket if they were going somewhere and she'd forgotten hers. What she wanted more than anything was just to go up there and talk his daughter out of leaving. Even after one visit, she'd seen so much of both of her parents in her, and Haley had grown attached to the girl, almost as if she had known her niece or half-niece or whatever she was called, all her life. She finally got out of the car and made her way to the front door. She knocked softly, and when Anna opened the door, she smiled slightly. "Would you like to come in? I mean, if you were hoping to talk to Karen or da--, I mean, Mr. Scott, neither of them are home." "Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you for awhile," Haley said hesitantly. Anna gained Peyton's famous hard expression. "If you're trying to talk me out of leaving..." "No, nothing like that. It's just that I never really got a chance to talk to you and get to know you, and even if you and your dad never talk again, I'd like to keep in contact with you. I mean, I am technically your aunt. Nathan, your uncle, is really interested in meeting you again too." Anna gave an embarrassed Lucas-smile and motioned to the couch. "I was just finishing some double-fudge cookies. Karen says that any grandkid of hers is going to carry that recipe to their grave with them." Haley laughed and said, "They smell just like Karen's, and look like them too. It appears you have a hidden talent in the culinary field." "Yeah, mom always said that I could make a meaner ravioli than anyone else." The two sat and talked for over two hours, laughing and joking, bonding and smiling.

"This is kind of awkward since I'm leaving and all, but I was just wondering... what's my dad like? There's so much I don't know about him, and mom never really told me much. Since you've been his best friend for so long, I though that I should ask you. If that's okay, I mean." "I don't mind. You have to understand, you're dad's always been a great guy. We grew up together, and he was pretty much the best guy in my life. I idolized him. He's really gentle and sensitive, you know. He probes deep and tries to understand people. Then, when he joined the basketball team, all of the drama, and all of the stuff, both good and bad, he'd missed out on his whole life kind of hit him all at once. He didn't know what to do with it, so he messed up a lot. Lucas did run away, but he came back. Only two days after your mom left, too. I promised to keep it a secret, but for a few weeks after your mom left your dad went of looking for her. He said her needed to make things right. He drove around, back and forth, until he didn't know what to do with himself. Finally, your dad decided there was nothing left to do but come back to Tree Hill without her, and spend the rest of his life with his friends and his mom. That's basically what ended up happening, too. He cleaned up his act, and he became the guy that I always knew him to be, that Peyton knew him to be, again. By that time, though, the scars ran too deep for him to ever completely return to the way he was." The whole conversation had drained Haley, but it had also filled her up. When the two finally parted, they shared a huge hug and many tears, both going their separate ways, knowing they wouldn't see each other for a long, long time... maybe never.

Jake couldn't believe all the crap that was going on. Why was she running away? He knew the reason, but he still couldn't believe it. He would go back and change everything if he could. What was the point of meeting her and falling in love with her if they wouldn't even have the chance to go out, like normal people? Jenny's words echoed through his head... "She loves you, you know. She told me to tell you that. Sometimes people just have to let go though, because of how much they love you. Maybe someday things will be different, but not right now. Just be thankful that you even had that short time with her, and nothing REALLY bad happened." For some reason, that didn't make things much better. So what if nothing happened? He still felt like she had run away from HIM, rejected HIM, and told HIM that he wasn't worth her effort. It hurt, too. No wounds could cut deeper than the ones thrown by a misdirected spear, his dad had told once when he was little, and it was the truth. Even if she hadn't meant to hurt him, she had. If he could just see her one more time, hold her one more time, and even play one-on-one with her one more time he thought with a smile, everything would be easier. At that moment, he saw a stranger run towards the River Court. She was beautiful, but all he could think about was Anna. She ran up to him and said in an out of breath voice "Do you know where Anna Sawyer is?" He bolted up and said "She's leaving Tree Hill. That's all I know. Who are you, anyways?" "I'm her best friend, and I'm here to try to screw her head on straight, the job that always seems to be left to me. Now get off your butt and let's get to Karen's house!" With that, she hopped into her car. He didn't have any idea what else to do, so he got in and fastened his seat belt, hoping she wasn't as bad at driving as she was with introductions.

Sorry that was so short and that I haven't updated in so long! I may not be updating in awhile, but I'll try to get one up by next Wednesday AT THE LATEST. Thanks! OnTheOutsideLookingIn


	8. Morning Mass and Fender Benders

I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the Characters or Flashbacks, just my plot.

Note: I know there's a time inconsistency here, but I didn't mean for there to be, so this is as if it was Sunday even though it isn't, but everything's still happened. Sorry for being stupid and I hope I'm not making this confusing!

It was done. She looked around the room, sighing. The basketball memorabilia and trinkets lined the walls, and the room looked exactly the same way it had when she had come here. One of the big things she regretted was not getting to know her grandma and aunt better. They were such strong women, and she could see how they'd influenced her mother for the better in the past. Something deep inside her screamed at her to run now, before anyone had the chance for any more goodbyes, but something even deeper, at the very core of her existence, seemed to whisper "stay." I can't stay, she reminded herself. Jake and I would never work out, and it would hurt both of us. His mom already hates me and his dad can't have that high of an opinion of me. My so-called father already screwed our relationship up, and I know he'd just make her hurt even more if I don't leave. She'll be tied down to him because of me, just so we can be the kind of family I always wanted. How could I have been so selfish and deluded myself all this time that they were actually together because they wanted them to be? I need to get back to Alyssa and talk this all out with her. She'll know what to do. I have to leave before I have a chance to hurt Jake even more, and before basketball practices tomorrow.

Today's Sunday, she realized with a start. Anna's mom had never been a big fan of church, and they'd only gone a few times throughout her life, and then they'd jumped from denomination to denomination to get her "cultured and open to knew beliefs." Peyton Sawyer always said that someone should have the choice to choose their religion, and if someone had given her that opportunity when she was a kid some things might've been different. Driving into town, Anna had seen a small church next to a funeral home. She remembered where it was pretty well, and thought that maybe she wouldn't be too late for services if she hurried. It was only ten, and she'd seen services run a lot longer than that.

Finally, she arrived. Eventually she'd decided on a plain black screen tee and a black skirt, completed with a white yarn poncho. She hadn't applied any make-up, because mom said some religions viewed make-up as sinful. The sign outside of the church had read "St. Peter's, Sunday Morning Mass:7:00AM, Sunday Afternoon Mass:10:30AM, Wednesday Night Mass:8:00 AM." She sighed with relief at being on time. When she opened the door, she saw a small group of elderly people at the front of the church, all huddled down and reciting some prayer from a mass book. Apparently she was late after all. She hesitated at the back until the time for confession came. Not having any idea what to confess but thinking the idea of spilling her guts to someone totally unattached sounded pretty good right now, she made her way up so quickly she ended up at the front of the line. The young stranger flinched as she felt the curious and condemning stares of the local parishioners on her back. The priest led her back, and he took his place behind the screen.

"Well, my name's Anna Sawyer, and I'm not sure why I came here today. I didn't know what time the services were, I don't go to church at all back home, and I'm pretty sure I'm not even Catholic. I guess that would mean I'm protestant, though, and mom said protestants go to church. I'm definitely not Jewish, though, because no one in the history of my family is Jewish, so I'll just get to the point. My mom had me when I was seventeen, and she wasn't really sure who the father was until I was born. I never knew my dad until yesterday when I woke up in my grandma's house and he was there and my best friend ran out on me after spilling the basic's of my life's story, and..." she went on and on, not caring how long it took. "Just one thing, young lady," The priest finally said. "You ended up not losing your virginity, and other than your friend lying to your mother, there really isn't much you need to feel guilty about. What are you here to confess?" Anna was taken aback. "Nothing, I guess. I just came here to say that if there is a God, his timing sucks, and right now life isn't leaning towards my favor." The priest shifted on his stool and answered, "If there's one thing I've learned after fifteen years in this line of duty, it's that religion or no religion, no matter how much time you spend trying to assign blame to God or your parents or yourself or anyone else, at the end of the day everyone's hurting and all you can do is move on and try to make the most of things." "You know what?" she said, immediately feeling peace envelop her, "I don't think I'll ever be into this whole Catholic church-on-Sunday thing, but I'm glad you were able to help me, and maybe if you're the right person in the right place at the right time, this mass stuff might be okay." With that she hopped up and left, never saying another word to the startled man of faith.

Jake's worst fears were realized as the engine zoomed to life. This girl couldn't drive at all. The car seemed to almost jump and clench up with fright every time she floored the gas pedal, which was too many times in his opinion. Alyssa, he thought she had shouted as an introduction after the first three red lights she'd run, was going to get him an early grave. He wasn't sure if jumping out of the car at such a high velocity or staying in it was the more threatening choice for his health. All of a sudden he was aware of the squealing of her car's breaks and that of another's, and a sickening crash. An air bag hit him in the head and muffled his "What the heck were you thinking?!" He guessed he should be grateful he was still alive and nothing hurt or felt numb, but he wasn't. Jake jumped out of the car at the same moment the other driver did. He recognized the kid as Adam, a kid from the basketball team who was related to Haley Scott somehow. He was pretty sure it was her one/two-year-younger sister's kid or something like that that she'd had when she was fourteen. Her parents had kicked her out and she'd roomed with Mr. and Mrs. Scott for awhile. "Man, what just happened? I saved up for months to get that car, and now the front is ruined."

"Don't blame me!" Jake held up his hands just as Alyssa stumbled out of the car. "Why are you yelling at us? I had the right of way, and just because I was a little late getting through that yellow light does not mean you had the license to ram into my car which, by the way, took months to find. It's irreplaceable, and if you think YOU saved a long time for your car, I've been saving for this baby since I was eight!" Adam seemed shocked for a minute, clearly surprised that she hadn't started drooling over him. He was one of the star basketball players second only to Jake, had looks to make anyone fall at his feet, and was one of the most suave and hard-core party guys in Tree Hill High. "Look, I don't care how long you saved up for that piece of junk, but the plain fact of the matter is, I don't want to have to deal with you any more than necessary, so let's just exchange insurance information." "You're not getting off that easily! I see cases like this in the news all the time where guys like you try to milk thousands of dollars out of victims like me, and I'm not going to give in to you! If you want money, you'll have to get it in court! I think you should know before you say something stupid that my father happens to be one of the most well-respected artists in North Carolina!" The blond realized how rude she sounded and that she was acting like the old Alyssa. "Okay, so that's kind of harsh, but seriously, buddy. I had right of way, and I'm sure that if you get a high enough allowance to buy that thing in a matter of months, it won't be a problem to go to court which would really suck. So let's just call it quits and do what you said." Her tone had softened considerably, and she was acting just like she always used to. It amazed her for a split second that she and Anna had maintained their unique, sisterly bond for so long even though they'd both gone through drastic changes so many times most people in their positions would be arch enemies by now.

After scribbling down all the information at a furious pace, Adam said, "So why are you in Tree Hill anyways? I mean, nothing ever happens here and I can tell from the way you carry yourself you're not from around here." "I'm coming here to get my best friend thinking straight. I just wish Anna had called me sooner. Of course, she didn't call me but I eventually got up off my lazy bum and hopped in my now done-in car. It really stinks, because I was supposed to find some guy named Jake and I just grabbed the first person I saw." "I AM Jake," responded the guy who'd been mostly silent this whole time. "Well then, I guess I made the right choice and as soon as you finish up, we're off to convince her of her insanity." "You know, the basketball team's having a party tonight, and I know Jake's coming. If you can calm down your friend, maybe the two of us could double. I'm always into getting to know the new girls, if you catch my drift." Alyssa let out a huff and said in a way much like her old self's, "That's gross! I'm not going to have sex with you just because you rammed into my car! I won't support your promiscuous behavior, and I'm sure Anna won't either. So if I find her, Jake and you will have to attend that stupid party without us or just not go at all!" She stalked off, leaving both of them behind. "Man, is she hot," was the first thing to find its way to Adam's lips. Jake smirked and replied "I never knew you could take rejection from a girl with class so well. Hopefully you won't feel that way about Anna if you ever meet her." He walked off, not knowing where to go.

I know that was really short and I didn't have any Lucas/Peyton, but I tried to focus this chapter mainly on the teens. I'm hoping to have a lot of them in the next chapter if I get enough reviews. OnTheOutsideLookingIn


	9. So This Is How It's Gonna End?

I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the Characters or Flashbacks, just my plot.

Adam watched Alyssa stalk off. Man, she was hot. She was so different from all the other girls she knew. She didn't seem to be impressed by his looks or talent, just ticked off by the way he carried himself with so much confidence. Confidence or cockiness, he silently asked himself. He knew the answer and didn't like it, but things were still getting out of hand and it wouldn't have looked too good if Alyssa had accepted his invite and Alexis, his girlfriend of six months, had shown up. They weren't at all into each other. Well, that wasn't really true. The whole sex thing played a big part in it. I mean, she was a cheerleader with a cheerleader's body. Who didn't want some of that? He thought of Alyssa. She was one of the strangest people he'd ever met, but she had mystery... substance. His uncle had warned him one time "When I got to know your aunt, I knew it was love. At the same time, I had to be careful to work at it, because there was this sense of "So what now?" after we got married. Thankfully, there was something there beyond a game of hard-to-get. Just don't jump into something like that with a girl when all you want is what you can't have, and you know you'll get it sooner or later." Uncle Nathan's advice had been confusing and had seemed like a bunch of long rambling at the time, but now it made sense. He would have to approach this whole thing carefully. You're acting like you don't have a girlfriend and thinking like she actually sees something in you, man. You don't even know her, and she could have a boyfriend or think you're an idiot for all you know, he told himself. Yet he couldn't make the image of her face, so cute with its indignant expression, calling him promiscuous. Adam James chuckled to himself and walked away from a bad situation, reaching for a quarter and heading towards the nearest pay phone to call a tow truck.

Peyton looked around. This could be the last time she ever visited Tree Hill. Why was it that things never seemed to work out for her and Luke? He was so perfect, so great, and she was finally ready, without and hesitation or doubt. After last night, it would be way too hard to leave him behind again. Anna didn't want this, though. That was what mattered most. She couldn't hurt her only daughter. Would Luke and I have had more kids if we had gotten together? The thought was uninvited, and her mind fought against it. The mother finally let down her barricades and simply entertained the notion into her head. She and Lucas were married. Anna was their oldest daughter, and on Tree Hill high's girl's varsity basketball team. They had a ten-year-old boy named Keith, and twins, a boy name Lucas Jr. and a girl named Karen. They lived in a nice, cozy house where the brothers had to put up with sharing a room with each other, and so did the sisters. Lucas was still in partnership with Nate doing the sports shop chain thing, and Peyton had a home studio built onto the house where she worked. She still drew up sketches for open mike night. They were all happy and content, and Anna and Lucas were really close, and he had finally accepted her and Jake going out, Peyton thought with a smile resting for a second on her face. There was a time when she would've been mad that everything had turned out the way it had, but now she was just sad. Hopefully, Anna and Lucas would be on good terms some day, and then if Lucas wasn't with someone else, there might be a chance....

Lucas was angry. It was all so pointless. His daughter hated him, and it had turned out it was actually an innocent night spent in a car. How could he have been so stupid? He'd jumped to conclusions, been overprotective, and ruined his relationship with Anna. Oh, but that wasn't the worst of it. He's also managed to screw up his chances with Peyton. He remembered yesterday... "Peyton, please don't leave. I was an idiot handling the whole Anna situation, but I'm so new at this. I want to get to know her, and I want the chance to make you love me. I need you two to stay." "Lucas, don't do this," she'd whispered. "I love Anna so much. She became my world sixteen years ago and has been ever since. Transferring her to a new school would be a riot, and I don't know if she'd still get the chance to play basketball. I don't know why she feels like she needs to go, but she does, and I have to support her, whatever her decision. That's just the way it is." "So this is the way it's going to end, then?" "I guess so. If it's any comfort to you, though, I do love you, Lucas Scott, and I wish I'd had a chance to prove it." It was then that he'd kissed her. One thing had led to another, and their smiles and kisses had been mingled with tears, because what they had that night was immortal, but they and their relationship weren't. So they lay their underneath bed sheets, keeping each other warm, and trying to give each other the strength they'd need for the next day. She had left for the café by the time he woke up.

Jake was struggling to keep up with the blond in front of him. She was definitely nothing like Anna. Maybe that was a good thing, though, because he would never wonder what would happen if she had been the one he met instead of Anna. His heart ached at the thought of her. Tree Hill wasn't starting school until tomorrow, and that was the first day of basketball tryouts. She would've been a shoe-in for the varsity girl's team, and they would have had so much fun at all the joint practices and scrimmages the teams had. Either way, all he knew was that they were getting closer and closer to Karen's house, and he was sure that within seconds they would be at the front door. He could only hope that Anna would at least talk to him.

Anna sighed as she trudged around the kitchen, putting away the last of the dishes she'd washed. Baking had been seeming like a more and more attractive option, and she'd now made Karen two cakes, a batch of cinnamon rolls, and five dozen cookies. While one of the cakes was in the oven, she'd had enough time to go sneak off and say goodbye to the River Court. It was empty, and she'd had the luxury of walking around and memorizing every single part of that place, remembering the multiple times she and Jake had played basketball here, and finally the big scene yesterday. She wondered if maybe her parents were actually in love and if she was ripping them apart and stopping her and Jake from happening, but she dismissed the thought immediately. Lucas Scott's daughter pulled the basketball that she had spied when coming, and jogged down the court making a lay-up that resulted in a satisfying swoosh. She played on and on, shooting and dribbling, until she finally felt too depressed to play anymore. "Bye, Tree Hill. Bye, Jenny. Bye, Dad. Bye, Jake," She had whispered into the coming wind. Then she left, not once looking back.

The knock was unexpected, and Anna had no idea what else to do but open the door. It felt awkward making herself so at home in her grandmother's house knowing she was leaving that day. "Alyssa?" she asked with shock, looking at her newly natural and fresh friend. "Jake?" she whispered, glancing to the lone figure in the corner. "Well, that's a nice hello," Alyssa responded, giving her a hug. "Can we come in or what?" "Sure, why not?" The three sat down, and Alyssa recounted the story of their car accident. "I can't believe that jerk was cocky enough to actually insinuate something like that! I mean, whatever happened to politeness?" The genuinely distressed tone in her friend's voice made Anna laugh. "So what's been going on with you? And why are you leaving Tree Hill? I mean, I'd love you back, but I know that you'd love you here, and this is where you need to be." Jake slowly slipped into the other room, and Anna sat there staring at her friend. "Well, for starters, my dad turned out to be a total jerk..." Anna went through everything, expecting at least a sympathetic pat from her best friend. "Well, you're being awfully judgmental and selfish," Alyssa remarked. "What are you talking about?! I don't want my mom or dad getting hurt, and my dad obviously doesn't want me around. I'm scared of breaking Jake's heart and having all the reasons for staying here crumble at my feet as time goes by!" "One, your mom and dad are in love and could actually make it work this time. Two, your dad obviously DOES want you around, and the guy made one tiny mistake. Can't you cut him some slack? Three, you aren't afraid of breaking Jake's heart, you're afraid he'll break your heart, and you are so afraid of commitment and rejection that you can't even make this work. It's time for you to step up to the plate, girlfriend. Show me what you're made of. Show me who the real Anna is, the one who has the wits and courage and patience to put up with me. Stop making stupid excuses." "See, I don't get why you can't ever just support me Alyssa! What if you're right? That still doesn't give you the license to make me feel guilty!" "Yes it does, and I would be happy for you if you made a good decision. I was happy for you when we came here! I was happy for you when I found out about the poor guy sitting in the other room! That is, until he explained to me that the two of you broke up, or rather you broke up with him! Get a hold of things! He's a keeper, and you may never find another one like him!" "Fine! I admit it! I really don't want to leave Tree Hill, and I really don't wan to be apart from Jake. Just let me be, though, just let me be!" The tired and sad girls shrank to the floor in a heap and started sobbing. As a reflex, the girl who could've been her sister rushed over and held her, whispering sweet things like "It'll be all right," and "I'm here for you, sis," in her ear.

Jake had heard every word, and it made less and less sense to him. What was going on? Why couldn't things just be simple and clean-cut? There wasn't any reason for all of this. If Anna would just talk to him, then it might make things easier. She seemed almost afraid to talk to him, though. Why was all this stuff happening to him? This day was like walking around with a brand new shirt on and having crap dumped on it again and again. Could things get much worse? He just wanted to be with her. Things weren't going to happen like that, though. Jake Jageilski Jr. just wished that he could play ball, because that was the only thing that could possibly make him feel better right now.

Lucas stood outside the café. He watched Peyton sip a mug of coffee as she sketched out the flyer for the up-coming open mike night. He knew he shouldn't put her through any more pain, but he couldn't just let it end this way, not after last night. The bell jingled overhead while he stepped through the door. "Peyton," he said softly when he tapped her on her shoulder. She had a weary expression on her face as she turned to face him, and she seemed hopeless. "Don't try to make me stay, Luke," she whispered. "I won't," he said. "I just need to say goodbye, and make sure you know that I love you more than anyone else on this earth." He drew her to himself and kissed her, then whispered, "Let our daughter know that I love her a while lot too, and I wish she would give me another chance." Then he walked away. And Peyton still wasn't going after him.

Nathan Scott tapped his fingers against his desk, looking around him with a great air of boredom. Lucas and he had taken care of all the business stuff a couple days ago, and now he didn't have anything else to do since Haley was working at the café and the kids had a play date with friends. Maybe he could work on some files. Nothing seemed to hold his interest today. He decided to pay a visit to the River Court. That place was still as popular now as it was when he and Luke were teens. The old court was well kept up, and as he approached he saw Jake's oldest son shooting hoops. "Hey, what's up?" he called out. "A lot of crap, but probably nothing different than you and your friends bitched about in high school." The two laughed, and eventually started playing a game. It seemed to clear the air and make both of them more light-hearted. "So you used to be the star of the basketball team, huh?" Jake asked presently. "Oh, no. I mean, I would've said I was, but Lucas and I were a team effort, and one of us couldn't have done it without the other. The real battle is just making sure that you don't lose the love of the game. Because that's one of the only things you can depend on at the end of the day." Jake nodded his head and smiled slowly. "Yeah, you're right. But it's only one of the things," he said as he ran off with a quick goodbye.

"Well, this is it," Peyton said, slamming the trunk of the car. The mother and daughter stood looking at each other until the finally walked around the car and got in. Karen and Haley waved goodbye, and they waved back as the car backed out of the driveway. They drove on and on, and finally they got back home. It felt so strange going inside the empty house. "Sweetie..." Peyton started, but Anna interrupted. "I have a lot of homework I should get to so I don't get murdered tomorrow." "Yeah, I have a deadline coming up for a children's book I should probably get to," her mother responded. They both headed to their rooms and turned on music, then cried into their pillows until they were too exhausted to stay up any longer and sleep surrounded them.

Alyssa hadn't wanted to leave when she'd realized Anna and Peyton were taking off. Something was telling her to stay behind. Karen had offered her a place to stay for the night, and she figured that she had something to do. She got dressed up in a short red, halter top, low cut dress and wicked black heels, than she did her hair and make-up. She had decided to drop in on that party after all.

Jake ran as fast as he could, and when he finally reached Karen's house he was so cramped up he could hardly stay in an upright position. He pounded on the door. Karen answered, and he said simply "I need to talk to her." The woman's face reflected her regret and she said softly "She and Peyton left a little while ago. I'm sorry, Jake." "It's okay. I should've come sooner," he muttered, turning around and walking slowly towards his house.

I know this had a lot of sad endings guys, but I don't plan on keeping it that way. Please R&R soon! I'm considering ending the story in a couple more chapters, but I would love to continue it! Please give me input, thanks! OnTheOutsideLookingIn


	10. And I Will Be Your Safety, So Don't Leav...

moI don't own One Tree Hill or any of the Characters or Flashbacks, just my plot.

Note: In this chapter I included a scene where Jenny is hurt coughcough badly. I hope it isn't offensive and don't read it if you feel it's too much, but please give me your input.

Jenny shifted from foot to foot, looking nervously at the sight she saw. A pretty and blond stranger was smiling and talking to Adam James. Adam had been one of her best friends for as long as she could remember, and she was casual friends with his girlfriend, Alexis. Adam was a nice guy contrary to common belief, and she couldn't figure out why he would do something so stupid. Maybe it's innocent, she tried to tell herself. Maybe it's just two friends or new acquaintances talking to each other and keeping a conversation going to chase away boredom. She knew better than that, though. Yet there was something different about the way he acted towards her, looked at her... she seemed to bring out the best in him, and he didn't have the usual cockiness he always had when he was talking to a girl he was going after. At the same time, he seemed almost transfixed on her, as if she was something beautiful and exotic that he was content to just look at. She felt a pang of guilt as she realized that it was her, not him, who needed to feel guilty. She couldn't believe she'd actually been cheating on Michael, her boyfriend of three years, with Mark. His dad Tim had been on the basketball team too. Jenny liked Michael; he was a cool guy. She loved Mark, though, and she knew that she needed to call things off with both of them before anyone got hurt.

Alyssa couldn't believe she actually decided to come. It was crazy, it was wrong, and it was most likely illegal. So is the guy I'm talking too, she thought for a minute. When he'd finally decided to tell her he was dating someone, she just brushed it off and said, "So I guess that means you enjoy talking about basketball until three in the morning, huh?" They'd both laughed, and that'd been the end of it. He was over getting something to drink, most likely beer right now. She couldn't deny that he was pretty much the hottest guy she'd ever seen, and he aroused this thing in her... like she wanted to just probe deep beneath the surface and look at what he was feeling, get to know the real him instead of the him everybody saw. It was like there was something different about him... something nobody had seen before. Alyssa was ready to see it, though.

Adam rubbed his hands together, a nervous habit he'd developed when he was little. Looking back at Alyssa, he saw Jenny going over to talk to her. "Oh crap," was his first thought. This wouldn't be pretty. That was when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I haven't seen you in awhile," a seductive voice stated. "Alexis, baby, I though you couldn't make it." His voice held surprise, and to him a tone of despair. "Well, I figured I'd better make sure all those grubby little girls keep their hands off you," she giggled. He cringed. She had the most irritating voice. "Hey, I have to go take care of something, because I saw one of the guys who I promised to drive home getting plastered, so yeah..." he slipped off as she whined after him, glad her voice was out of his hearing range soon. He walked up to Alyssa and she said with just a hint of jealousy and hurt in her voice "So I figured I'd better be going because your girlfriend's here and she'll naturally want to talk to you, and I really don't know anyone else." "Wait, it doesn't have to be like that. I mean, we could always ditch this thing and just hang out," he said, certain his desperateness was showing through. "I'm just someone here for the weekend. She's your girlfriend. And if I'm not careful, I'll just be the slutty stranger who broke you up." "Can't we just talk?" He asked, looking down into her eyes with a sad expression. "Okay," she whispered as he took her hand and led her toward his car. "We can talk."

Anna watched her mom from the door. She was sketching at a furious pace, just like she had been for over an hour. Peyton was starting to worry her. She had to snap out of this, and it scared her that she wouldn't. Anna had only seen her mother like this one other time, when her boss had died, which meant she'd have to start over from scratch to find another agent. She leaned in with interest when her mother's strokes became smaller and more purposeful, and finally she started writing in thick bold letters at the top. This meant she was almost done. Managing to lean in, she gaped when she saw the picture of her parents kissing. "I Can't Do This. Anna Needs Me," was at the top of the sketch. She backed away, further and further until she was running into her room. With a passion, she threw her clothes into her duffel bag, and tossed the basketball she'd bought when they stopped on the way home in too. The she clattered down the stairs and grabbed her mother's keys. It didn't matter that she had to wait two weeks before testing for her license because of schedule difficulties. She could drive, and she would drive.

Peyton heard the car start. Not knowing what else to do, she sat there. Her daughter had seen her. "Oh Anna, I'm sorry," she whispered into the night. Why? It would give her daughter the impression she wasn't wanted, wasn't needed. But Peyton did need her, because she was all that she had left of Lucas, and even if she did have Lucas, Anna would still be part of her, would still be the only thing that had kept her heart alive all those years that she'd been away from Lucas. Anna was her daughter and the best gift she could've ever gotten. Now it was time to let her go, and wait for her to come running back and hear it all over again.

Lucas was fingering the only picture he had left. It was taken by his mom, and it was from Saturday afternoon. He and Peyton had their arms around each other, and Anna was sitting in front of them. They were all so happy, and they looked like a family. They had acted like a family that day. Anna had acted like his daughter, like her mother's daughter too. And Peyton had acted, and he had acted like... a car motor sounded outside his house. He heard the knock and walked towards the door, setting the picture down reluctantly. "Anna?" he questioned when he saw the image of her in front of him. "I'm sorry daddy," she whispered, and when she started crying, he followed instinct; He circled her with his arms and held her close. "It's okay, honey. I'm sorry I was such a jerk about the whole Jake thing, but I just wanted to protect my little girl. Maybe it's just because I wish you could still be little, when I could get to know you while you grew up instead of just coming in late like a deadbeat dad." "Just promise you'll always be here, dad," she said, looking him directly in the eye. "I wouldn't think of not being there," he replied, and the two rewarded each other with identical and genuine smiles.

Jenny stumbled out of the room, tears streaming down her face. She'd told Michael the truth. His reply had stunned her. "I don't care who you mess around with, bitch. As long as you're giving me what I need, everybody's happy. Unless, that is, you're still hung up with the whole waiting thing." "I told you a long time ago I was going to wait until I was married to have sex like my Aunt Haley," she had said quietly. "Well then, I guess we've run into a problem" Without another word, it had happened. She'd been pulled into the room. "Don't do it," she'd screamed as he came drew her towards himself. Her voice got quieter as he started hitting her, and then he finally unzipped her dress as her voice had quieted. Sheets of tears were pouring down her face and wetting her lips, but that didn't stop him from kissing them. Totally exposing her, he drew her onto the bed and raped her. Not once, but again and again, laughing in a sick voice as he did. When it was over, she ran into the connecting bathroom and vomited. He got dressed and then left.

"Jake, I need to go home," she whispered when she saw him talking to one of the guys on the team. "What HAPPENED to you?" He asked in a loud voice. "I just need to go home," she repeated. He put his arm protectively around her shoulder and said, "Okay, sis. Whatever you want." It was times like this when she was especially glad she had such a nice guy for a brother. She felt badly that he and Anna couldn't have worked things out, because she was the only girl who deserved him in Jenny's eyes. It was too bad that some things didn't turn out the way they should, she thought. Jake helped her into the car, and when they got home her mother ran out and hollered "Jenny, what happened?!" She collapsed into Brooke's arms and let all her tears spill over until there weren't any more.

Lucas and Anna had been talking for awhile when she noticed his empty sink. "Did you have dinner tonight?" She asked him in a surprised voice. "I was doing some office figures to get ahead," he said sheepishly. "Well, I guess it's time to make dinner, then." He watched in amusement as she puttered around the kitchen in the exact same way that Karen always did. "Hey, you look just like my mom when you do that you know," he said. "Really? I guess I'm a lot like everyone in my family." Her voice held a smile as she made her way over to the cabinet. "Now you sound like your mom," he said without thinking about it. She turned around. "About that, I'm sorry for being so selfish. She doesn't know I'm here, but I figured we could surprise her, because it's always more interesting that way. Well actually, I was really emotional when I came here, and I'll probably be grounded when she realizes I broke the rules of my permit." "I'll see what I can do about that, Miss Matchmaker." "Miss Matchmaker, huh?" she said with the smallest of smirks. "Not just Miss Matchmaker, but also my daughter."

Jenny woke up in the hospital bed. Her mother had made them come. "Honey, something like this could do serious damage to your system. We have to be able to prove he did it so that when we press charges there's no chance of the judge letting him go." She had followed her mother in robotic motions, and her mother had locked Jake and her dad in their rooms before they left, because they were that mad. "No reason to get them locked up when we only have the money for one good lawyer," her mother had said quietly, without her usual cheery smirks. The room was cold, she realized. It feels like the bed where he raped me. The thought wasn't well based, but it didn't matter. She started convulsing, and her stomach heaved. Thankfully, there was a bowl near by. When her stomach finally stopped the motions, she started sobbing. Karen Scott ran into the room, working quickly to cover up her shock. She flushed the vomit down the toilet in the adjoining bathroom and rinsed the bowl out. Quickly coming back, she smoothed the bed sheets around Jenny and held her until her crying stopped presently. "Why are you here?" Jenny finally asked. "I work on this unit as a volunteer. I have for awhile now." A sickening feeling, different from the one before came over Jenny. "So you know why I'm here, than?" she asked in a small voice. "Yes, I do know why you're here, and I can't express how sorry I am," Karen replied in a soothing voice. "I just want my virginity back. That's one of the few things I could always hold onto when my confidence was low. "You've got something that almost no one else has. Carry it with class," I would tell myself. Now what am I supposed to say when I feel unwanted and inferior?" "You'll say," Karen said slowly, "I know what it is to go through the fire, and this isn't it." "Thanks Mrs. Scott," Jenny said softly. Just then, Brook, who had been in the waiting room to call Jake, came into the room. The three of them held each other the rest of the night.

Peyton ran outside, coming to the sickening realization that her car was gone. "Anna, why did you do this?" she shouted out. Nothing made sense. This girl was just complicated. "Fine, I'll call a cab," She muttered, and the poor mother jogged inside to the telephone. By the time she was finally in Tree Hill, it was early morning. She headed to Lucas's apartment, the only place she thought she would be. Anna was on good terms with Karen, and she probably came back to talk to her father. When she finally got to the house, Peyton banged on the door. This couldn't be any more uncomfortable than necessary. When the door opened though, it was Luke who greeted her, and with much more than a hello.

Anna Sawyer tapped her fingers, waiting for her parents to finish up. She had no idea what they were doing, but they were taking an awfully long time out at the front door. Okay, I can't take it any more, she finally thought. Standing up, she made her way to the door. When she opened the front door she only uttered one phrase: "Oh my gosh. My parents are making out in front of all my new neighbors."

Alyssa thought back over the night. Everything had been perfect. She and Adam had talked for hours, laughing and joking, being serious and opening their hearts up to one another. It had been wonderful. Then it was over. He had to go, and she needed a ride. On the way home, he took a detour. "I wanna show you something. I found this place awhile back, and I come here whenever I need to think. It really centers me, and it seemed right for some reason to bring you here." She smiled softly and replied, "Hopefully you're not planning on killing me, because I know Tai Chi." His laughter sent shivers through her body. When they finally got there, it was the same place she'd seen earlier, the River Court. Only they went further and further into the surrounding woods until they came to a small clearing. It was beautiful, and the pine needles were thick enough to be almost like a thin mattress for campers. The moon was full, and the crickets sang a soft melody that filled the air with mystery. Everything was perfect. Too perfect, she thought. Finally, he broke the silence. "You know, I never thought anything could be as beautiful or make me smile as much as this place. I was wrong, though, because I met you." He took a tentative step forward, and asked her "Would you use Tai Chi on me if I got closer?" "You'll just have to find out," she said softly. Adam took another step, then another one. Finally, he bent down and kissed her. It quickly became passionate, until she pulled away abruptly. "So how often do you give this act? Because I really believed you for a second, you know. I thought it was actually me, not just that you were looking for fresh sex. Well, guess what. The next time your girlfriend isn't giving you any, look somewhere else because I refuse to be played." "It's not like that!" he called after her, but she was too far away, and it was too late to change anything.

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in so long! Please R&R lots! Tell me what you think, and if you want me to continue! OnTheOutsideLookingIn


	11. Hold Me When It Hurts

I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the Characters or Flashbacks, just my plot.

Jake sat on his bed, looking out the window. It was bright and sunny, and everywhere you could see something that made you stop and smile before going on with your day: some middle school guys and one girl playing street hockey, a bunch of blue jays just perched on tree branches lazily, flying off at the smallest sound, with only a cloud or two in the sky, sunlight with the most beautiful sunbeams shining through was all over the place, and a four-year-old girl sitting on a porch watching the field hockey game and singing "The itsy bitsy spider". Without warning, he charged forward and punched a hole in his wall. Nothing could've surprised him more. He'd never been this angry before. Calm down man, he thought. Jenny'll be fine eventually, just like before, and Michael will pay for what he did to her. It wasn't just about Jenny, though. It was about a certain girl named Anna who left without even offering up a goodbye, and him being in love with her. Something deep inside told him it was even about the fact that he hadn't gone after her. She'd mentioned the name of her Hometown, and it'd sounded familiar. With maps lying all over the place, he could've easily gone after her and tried to make her see what a huge mistake she was making. He hadn't, though, and she'd taken something that he didn't want anyone else to have with him: his heart.

Lucas, Peyton, and Anna were sitting on the front porch laughing and talking. Everything had been arranged; Lucas had enrolled Anna in the school over the phone that morning, a privilege because of his title most likely, and Peyton was going to take Lucas back to their house to get everything moved down to his apartment. "It's really just right, since my new publicist is right here in Tree Hill and has been trying to convince me to buy a studio down her for awhile now," her mother had commented, and everyone had smiled. The girl's varsity basketball coach had just had to let one of her starters go because of a rib injury that wouldn't be better until after the season was over, so she'd arranged for Anna to join the team after a private tryout earlier in the day. Something was nagging her in the back of her mind, telling her she needed to go talk to Karen, and most importantly Jenny and Jake. On a whim, she told her parents "I think I'd like to go visit with Aunt Haley and give her the shock of her life if you don't mind. You two lovebirds can do whatever, just no more major PDA." Her mom had pretended to blow bubble gum and rolled her eyes, and everyone had laughed.

Haley James was ecstatic. Her niece had decided to return to Tree Hill after all. Nothing could get better. That is, assuming that Peyton and Luke were planning the wedding date very soon. Anna had shared the juicy piece of gossip, and the two had sat there smiling and making the kind of plans for a wedding that no one consults the bride and groom about. Finally, Haley had asked her, "So shouldn't you be talking to a certain young man?" The young girl had shifted in her seat. "I don't think he'd want to hear from me to be honest. I mean, I just up and left and now I'm back again. For all he knows, I could be one of those really flighty people who just picks up and leaves whenever things get tough and then come back when my conscience kicks in." "Do you love him?" the brunette had asked bluntly. "More than anything," Anna had answered without thinking. Her aunt smiled. "Then go after him. Put yourself out there and run the risk of falling flat on your face, embarrassing yourself, and getting your heart broken. It's worth it if you get even the smallest second to see his face smile just for you one more time." "You know, I could get used to this whole aunt-who-happens-to-be-really-cool thing," the teen said. "That's good, because you couldn't get away from it if you tried."

The café wasn't closed. Karen had known that everyone would expect things to go on, and since only her high school customers knew Jenny well enough to be at the hospital starting to trickle in with cards and gifts, she needed to do her duty. Haley had the day off, and Lucas was back at his apartment. The previous night had been really hectic, and she knew that poor Jenny would have to wait much longer than one night to get over this. The secret that she'd never told anyone tickled the back of her mind: "You know you should tell someone. Not Lucas, but someone at least." She shuddered at the thought of admitting her secret to anyone. She might not have gotten into the relationship where Lucas was conceived if it hadn't been for that. Dan knew I wasn't ready, a small voice whispered. Why did he have to force the issue and get so violent and rough? Karen knew it didn't matter anymore. What she needed to focus on was Jenny, not the memories these circumstances brought back to life for her.

Just then Anna walked in. "Grandma! I have the best news! Lucas and Peyton are getting married and we're moving in with him and I'm going to school now, and I get to be on the girl's varsity basketball team!" Karen enveloped her granddaughter in a huge bear hug. "That's great, sweetie! When did all this happen though?" "This morning," Anna said matter-of-factly. Karen sat down and said quietly, "You haven't talked to Jenny and Jake yet, have you?" Anna's expression became guilty. "No, I was going to ask you where I could find them." "Well, Jake's probably at his house or at the River Court, and Jenny's in the rape ward at Tree Hill hospital." The young girl's whole appearance seemed to droop. "I'm going off to visit her," she said, and without a second glance, she was in the street, starting her car and driving off.

Jenny didn't remember when she woke up in the morning, but Karen was gone and her mother was sleeping in one of the corner chairs. She didn't want to wake her up; she'd already been through too much in these last few hours. Brooke had held her hand through the whole evaluation, and through the time when she'd had to describe the rape to her lawyer. When asked why she couldn't be given more time, he said "We like to have it early on, when her memory of that night's still at its freshest." The memories would never fade, though. She knew she could make it through. Mark had come to visit her earlier, at first trying to apologize. Jenny had silence him with a kiss, and he'd just sat beside her bed holding her hand until his visiting time was up. All of a sudden, a curly-haired blond who looked very nicely familiar flew into the room, all out of breath. "I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. I really didn't ever want to leave, and I'm back for good now, but none of the matters as long as you'll be okay." Jenny smiled at her. "Anna, I want you to stay, and be here, because you're one of the closest friends I have. I'd also like you to go and find Jake as soon as your time's up." The two sat there, and after awhile, Jenny said, "Just please pretend nothing happened. Please don't act like I really did get raped. I know denial's not mentally healthy, but I need someone to be the same with me and I don't think that person is anyone else. Will you do it for me, and for our friendship?" Anna hesitated and finally responded with, "I won't do it forever, only until you get back on your feet. If it was anyone else I wouldn't do it. But you seem to need this, so I'll do it for you." The two girls laughed and talked until the doctor and nurses told her she had to leave.

Brooke had finally let Jake and his dad out of their rooms when she came home to get changed and shower. His dad was at the hospital with Jenny, and he was getting ready to go down to the River Court to shoot some hoops. That was just about the only thing he had the energy to do right now. He jogged onto the court, glad that no one else was there. Running up for a lay-up, he made it. Then he made a second. Soon a third followed. Jake heard a soft voice from behind him say "So is this the basketball prodigy I heard about?" Something inside him went cold and flaming hot at the same time. "What are you doing here? I thought you left for your hometown yesterday," he said coldly, regretting his tone. "Actually, my mom and I are moving here. I've already talked to Karen, my aunt, and to Jenny. I know what happened." "You have no idea what happened because you weren't here." He stormed off, but to his surprise she followed him. "I made a mistake, all right? But you wanna know something? Your sister, who's in the hospital because her freakin' boyfriend of three years RAPED her, still had better manners than you. That doesn't say much about you, but then again, maybe you were never anything that great to begin with. Maybe I just got played and watched a cheap show that you throw ever other weekend." Jake spun around. "How can you say that? I loved you! Heck, I still love you, and you left me, and things didn't work out, and now you come back and all of a sudden you're best buds with my older sister? Is anyone seeing the inconsistencies here? Maybe I'm the one that got played." "How can you even say that? You said you felt like you'd known me forever! If you really had, you'd know you're the first guy I've ever kissed, the first guy I've ever fallen in love with, and the first guy I even considered giving my virginity to!" "Well then maybe you made a mistake," he said, hating every word he was spewing out and having no idea where it was all coming from. "So what if I did? At least I made an effort to keep this thing going. You wanna know why? Because I happen to love you, and I hurt you. Every moment we had together was so special, so wonderful, and then it was over. I wanted that back. Apparently, though, you don't. So I should just go now. I guess I shouldn't have come back here after all." With that, she was gone. Anna Sawyer, the most beautiful, considerate, loving person he'd ever met was gone and it was all his fault. He sat down and buried his head in his hands.

Alyssa sat in her car, driving fast enough to get a speeding ticket, but not fast enough for another accident to ensue. The wind flew through her hair, and even though she didn't realize it, she looked gorgeous at the moment. Her music was blaring, and the top was down on her convertible. She considered running through a couple of red lights just to vent some anger, but it was a bad idea. She had nowhere to go. Her family was sitting at home right now, her siblings home from their first day of school, looking as preppy and put-together as ever. They were all acting like the Brady Bunch, and she would be out of place. Anna and her mom probably wanted some time to sort everything out. She wished there was some place she could go and think. The idea was silly, and considering everything, probably even stupid, but she didn't care how it looked to anyone else but herself. Her heart told her to make on last detour before leaving this crazy town, so she would.

The clearing was exactly the same as she remembered it, and everything looked beautiful. No, that wasn't quite the word. Ethereal almost came close, with crisp and vibrant close behind. Maybe that's why they teach you about adjectives in English, she though with a smirk, so that when you finally see something you want to remember forever you'll have the words in your mind to give it a permanent place in your heart. She thought back on the girl, Jenny, who she'd met last night at the party. Jenny knew, she realized. She knew Adam was planning something, and she was trying to help her. It was too bad Alyssa wouldn't ever get to thank her. All of a sudden she heard dead leaves being crushed, and whipped around. "Well, well, well, look who decided to show up here after all." The voice was playful and gentle, and it belonged to a certain someone she wasn't ready to talk to. "Look, I get that you come here a lot, Adam, but I'd like a moment with myself before I completely ditch this stupid town forever." "If it's so stupid, why do you keep coming back? I mean, think about it: yes, Anna's your best friend, but unless you liked this place enough to put up with it, what was the point of deciding to come back?" "The people here actually treat me like an equal, that's why! I'm not just some stupid kid they'd rather have out of their way! I just want to be left alone! Why can't anyone understand that?" "You don't want to be alone. You don't have to be alone either. You don't have to be alone." Alyssa broke down crying for the first time in years, and Adam held her there, hoping he wouldn't ever have to let go.

Anna drove home, trying hard not to cry. Then it happened. Everything stopped. She tried to make herself cry, get angry, feel depressed, but no matter what she did she couldn't bring herself to feel it. Emotions were no more, and everything was gone. Numbness enveloped her. She just kept on driving, driving, driving until she reached Lucas's house. Peyton was the first one to see her. It was like her mother knew what was happening. She snatched her hand and held it so tight that it felt is if it would explode any second. "You listen to me, Anna. This is not you. This is not what you want. Be happy. Cry, scream, do whatever you want. Just don't build up a wall and let yourself become this lonely." Anna felt as if she was submerging under the weight of everything, and then something so ugly, so useless, exposed itself she started to shudder. Then it came back. Her body racked with sobs. She gasped for breath, and she felt an overwhelming sadness. "Jenny got raped," she managed. Anna started whimpering. "Jake hates me. Mom, what am I going to do?" They just stood out there, the daughter crying because of her genuine sorrow, the mother because of the empathy that flowed through her veins at the moment.

Jake stepped up to his sister's bedside. "Hey, you," he said quietly. She smiled and replied in worn-out voice, "Hey little brother. Have you seen Anna yet?" He shifted uncomfortably. "That's right, you talked to her," he said, remembering the conversation from earlier. Jenny nodded, for the first time a glimmer of the old Jenny in her eyes. "So how did it go? Are you two back together?" she asked lowering her voice and looking at him hopefully. "Things just couldn't be worked out, okay? I know that you're the hopeless romantic who wants everything to be okay in the end, but I just don't think that things are going to be that way for me and Anna." Something turned off in her eyes, and she said, "You sure you don't mean with me and my problem?" "No! You know that's not what I mean. I just mean that I was a really big jerk, and that I guess I need to get everything straightened out before thinking of any girls, much less somebody as great as Anna Sawyer." "She is really great," Jenny said solemnly. "Right after she found out what happened to me, she sped over here and apologized for not being here sooner, fussing over me like we'd known each other forever. Then when I needed her to pretend I never got raped, she went along with it and acted her part out like the star of the show. She's the only girl I consider good enough for you, little brother. Don't let your guilt and bitterness make you the kind of guy who could never be good enough for her. Don't make a mistake Jake. It might be too late soon." The rest of the time, they just sat there, and her little brother held her hand. Then he had to go. He walked by Mr. Scott's apartment before going home, and he saw one solitary light on upstairs. The outline of two women who looked almost identical, with one leaning on the other's shoulder and crying was the one to greet him. He backed away and whispered, "It's no good. I messed up too badly this time."

I know this wasn't my best chapter, but my sinuses are clouding my writing inspiration. Guys, I know this sounds vein, but I'd really like more reviews before I write the next chappy. Thanks! OnTheOutsideLookingIn


	12. FairyTale Endings Are They?

I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the Characters or Flashbacks, just my plot.

Peyton sat on the couch, sandwiched in between Haley and Brooke. She hadn't expected Brooke to show up. The doorbell had rung unexpectedly, less than five minutes after Lucas left for work. A face so angelically contrite and depressed that it shook her to the core started babbling on in that way of hers before she could say a single word. "Listen, Peyton, it's been too long. I didn't think I could ever forgive you for leaving town before I had the chance to say goodbye without any of us knowing where you were going, but I did. I met Anna today, earlier when she came to visit Jenny for the second time. Can we please talk again? Have things be like they used to, when the sky was blue and the sun was shining and all we had to worry about for the day was having fun?" A shocked, puzzled, and somewhat disheveled Peyton smiled at her former best friend. "I remember our times together very well, and while a couple of them were like that, the majority weren't quite as simple and platonic." The brunette let out a huff. "Well, so maybe I am painting this in a nice shade of rosy red, but who cares? I just want my best friend back." The weary look on Brooke's face brought the memory of all she'd been going through the last couple of days home. "Of course we can be friends again. Now come in, sit down, and don't be afraid to just spill your guts. I know you must be going through hell right now." They'd sat there, just talking the way they used to, for over an hour. By that time, Haley was tromping up the front steps. "Okay, guys, so I've got a bunch of different bridal magazines, and yes, Brooke, I remembered to bring a box of cake samples for us to pig out on." "Nice going tutor girl," Brooke said with a puerile smile and wink. Peyton guffawed. "You still call her tutor girl after all these years?" "Well, you know, if she can hook a guy for life by just tutoring, I'd say that's quite an honorable title." The three laughed and laughed. "Guys, you do realize we're acting like we're still in high school, right?" Peyton finally managed in between streams of glee-filled giggles. "Well you know, those were some of the best days of our lives P. Sawyer," Brooke said with a hint of the old seductiveness that got them all in stitches all over again. "She's soon to be P. Scott," Haley reminded. "And what about you guys? B. Jageilski and Tutor Girl Scott?" Everyone stared at Peyton. "I was always just Tutor Girl," Haley said, as if Peyton had no idea what she was talking about. "Well, I say we should rename you then. You're new name is... H. Scott." Brooke smirked. "That's real inventive, but since you just got engaged we're all going to go along with whatever you say anyways." The three best friends spent the rest of the day planning all the different details. At one point they even called Lucas up, putting Brooke on the line. "Hey, Broody! Guess what? Well I'll tell you what. We have the bridesmaid's dresses, Peyton's dress, the cake, the meal, the place, and all the guests figured out. Aren't you so proud of us? Now all we have to figure out is a murder alibi if Nathan and Jake decide to throw you a bachelor party." "Uh, Brooke, where are you calling from?" Lucas asked in that cute little uncomfortable voice of his. "Oh, don't worry. We'd never kill YOU, only mutilate you. Well, see you later." With that, she hung up the phone, and the three of them laughed, a sound that never sounded quite as joyful when the three of them weren't together.

Anna had been sitting at the hospital, just talking and visiting, for over two hours. The nurses had finally eased up, and Mr. Jageilski had to go to his job. Brooke hadn't been home for over sixteen hours. After the three had talked for awhile, Jenny had drifted off, and Anna had finally convinced Brooke to just cave in and go home. "She'll be fine with me. I'll take special care of her. Besides, I need someplace quiet to catch up on all the homework from my new school," Anna had said in a light and somewhat falsely manufactured tone. "Well, if you're sure..." Brooke had finally said in a voice infinitely smaller than a mouse's. "I'm sure. Now why don't you go and do something fun to get your mind off of all this? You've been great about it, but Jake says that you're a fashion queen at heart. Why not shop for a little while?" The mother smiled a little, than it grew larger. "You know what? There's a certain someone who used to be my best friend who just got engaged, and I wouldn't mind paying her a little visit." "Then go!" the blond had exclaimed with a laugh. That had been over three hours ago, which was exactly what Anna wanted. Ironically, she'd actually finished all her homework assignments and had started in on a portrait of Jenny. She didn't quite have the same style as her mother, but she was just as good. Her mother had always said, "I draw things as I see them, which plays on people's emotions. Anna draws things as they are, which makes people stop and think, and then think again." She'd selected a somewhat long piece of paper, narrow as good sketching paper goes. Then she'd selected on of her softer pencils, also pretty light. The blond had started the drawing right above Jenny's head, where the hospital machinery was. Then, Anna had worked her way down to her face, selecting a bolder, thicker pencil. She'd continued in that fashion, a stickler for details, until she got to the foot of the bed, where she'd finally decided to end the portrait. For a moment Anna considered whether or not to color it, or even give it a light gray shade. No, she decided; this is one that needs to be seen in black and white. Twenty minutes later, Mr. Jageilski came and took over the vigil by Jenny's bedside, telling Anna to go home and get some dinner before her mom started to worry about her. "Mr. Jageilski, I don't know who you would prefer to give this to, but I would like someone in your family to have it," the girl so much like Peyton had said, slipping the paper into his hand before gracefully exiting the room. Jake had to sit down when he looked at it. The joy of his daughter, her laughing spirit, her twinkling eyes, and the pain and numbness from now were all mixed together, without even showing her eyes. There were no apologies, no regrets for being so open, just the simple, plain truth.

Anna drove around town, not quite sure where she wanted to go. She'd called her mom on a whim and told her she was going to check something out, but she wasn't sure what she was "checking out." Then, Karen's Café came into view, along with an old flyer of her mother's announcing Open Mike Night. The soft guitar chords and mellow vocals from a song inside drew her in. She stopped to give Karen a quick hello before slipping into a seat. The next person came up, but she couldn't see his face. Anna recognized his voice, though. "I'd like to dedicate this song to someone I met recently, who I really messed up with. I want her to know that even if I never get another chance with her, this is how I've felt tonight and most likely will feel all the other nights of my life." Then is started... "Welcome to the planet/ Welcome to existence/ Everyone's here/ Everybody's watching you now..." She bolted up from the table, trying to move forward through the transfixed crowd. "... Everybody waits for you now/ What happens next? / I dare you to move/ I dare you to lift yourself up for existence/ I dare you to move/ Like today never happened/ Today never happened before..." Her motions got more desperate, and she didn't care about the puzzled looks people were giving her. "... Welcome to the fallout/ Welcome to resistance/ The tension is here/ Between who you are and who you could be/ Between how it is and how it should be..." finally, her journey was over, and she quietly jogged up to the stage, standing to his back. "Maybe redemption has stories to tell/ Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell/ Where can you run to escape yourself? / Where you gonna go? / Where you gonna go? / Salvation is here..." With her famous smile, she waited until the song reached the chorus again, and softly started singing, making the dumbfounded performer go silent. "... I dare you to move/ I dare you to lift yourself up for existence/ I dare you to move/ Like today never happened/ Today never happened before..." As the last note was silenced on her lips, she looked at him. "Well?" she asked hesitantly. "I won't have any problem moving right now," he responded with so much assurance no one would doubt him. Without another word, he took her in his arms and in front of the whole café, in which not a soul had dared to as much as breathe, applauded like they'd never done before, and would never do again.

Anna and Jake walked to her doorstep, fingers laced and eyes locked. "So this is what it feels like," she murmured. "What's that you said?" he replied, cocking his head in an exaggerated motion. The curly-haired teen sighed contentedly, answering, "Oh, I was just thinking about how over the years, I imagined what the perfect fairy-tale ending to the modern, realistic life I lived, and I never really expected it to come true. Then, just because of a basketball tryout, all my wildest dreams started coming true, and I got more than I ever imagined. I feel like a princess." "No princess could be good enough to compare herself to you," Jake said. "You're embarrassing me!" she said with a light tone. "I'm dead serious, Anna. In fact, you better be lucky we aren't five years older or I'd be kidnapping you and driving to Vegas." At this, both of them laughed. "See you tomorrow at school?" he asked. "You bet Mr. Jump-shot-turnaround-make-it-every-time," Anna answered, winking as she turned around and went inside. It was only then that she noticed her dad jumping back from the curtained window, and her mom chuckling while hiding her face behind her sketchpad.

That night, Lucas sighed in contentment. He flipped over and looked at Peyton laying there beside him. It was something he'd wanted for so long. Whenever he had thought that they would never work out, he told himself it wouldn't really be all that he'd thought it would be. He was right in a sense; it was more. Anna was his daughter, and Peyton would be his wife some time in the near future. The thought of a dozen little Peytons or Lucases, all looking like their big sister Anna made him smile. That would be the only thing to possibly make him happier. Luke focused back in on Peyton. She was an angel, really. Her lips carried the slightest bit of a half-smile, and her curly blond hair fell all over her face. She looked more than just sexy, she looked gorgeous, and beautiful, and like the mother of his daughter. This was what he'd always wanted, and nothing was nagging him, nothing was telling him it couldn't happen or couldn't be, nothing made him doubt this. It was his very own fairy-tale ending.

Jenny wasn't aware of anything else except the sound of voices. She knew that she would feel better if she allowed herself to wake up completely instead of staying in this half-asleep half-awake state, but people said more around her lately when her eyes were closed. "The doctor really said she's stable enough to take home?" there was her mother's voice, as excited and cheery as always. "Yeah. I'm just worried about her, though. I mean, what if something happens to her again?" She frowned at her father's broken-down voice. "Nothing will happen again. I promise you, and I promise her too. The best thing we can do for her is get her home and back in school. We can get her counseling or therapy if you want, and there are so few kids at her school who know what happened to her. Why do they have to know unless Jenny wants them to? They don't. Now, I'm going to start packing her stuff." Jenny finally woke all the way up. "You're letting me go home, now?" "You're up!" her mothers smile blossomed to its full capacity. "You know we weren't the ones keeping you here, and we won't let you stay here a minute after we sign you out." "Mom, is anything going to be like before?" Her mother hesitated, and then Karen, who'd been standing at the doorway, came in. "You know, I've been debating if I should tell anyone this, but now seems like a good time. Dan raped me before we started a serious relationship. It was hard, but now things are going better, and I think I've done pretty well for myself. It's like it all happened to someone else now, and I consider myself an even happier person today than I was beforehand." Brooke gave Karen a look with a million thank-you-so-much messages attached. "Then I can go home," Jenny said happily and got up out of bed. Everyone lurched forward, but she said, "You know what? People around here treat me like porcelain, but I think that I'm ready to pick up my clothes, walk into the bathroom, and take a shower and get dressed." Her first step was unsteady and unsure, but the next ones were easier, and she sauntered over to her dresser. She picked a long-sleeved skintight tee-shirt and a pair of low-rise jeans, both some of her favorite, that coincidentally happened to cover up all her bruises and scabbing cuts. Then after picking up all the other necessary items, she made her way to the bathroom, turning back at the door and giving everyone a playful wave, and somehow letting everyone including herself know that she would be okay after all.

Basketball practice was grueling. This coach didn't let anyone slack off. Even the star of the team, Ariel, didn't get a chance to sit back and shoot a couple free-throws. Every once in awhile, Anna noticed people staring at her. She knew she was one of the better players; instead of that making her cocky, though, it made her uncomfortable. At the end of practice, Ariel came up to her. "Look, I appreciate that you're really good, and you have a love for the sport that's really evident. I just want to warn you, though, there are three types of girls at this school: the cheerleaders, the basketball players, and the losers and sluts who couldn't make either team. They number from highest to lowest on the social totem pole in that order. Don't make friends with anyone below you, and only select cheerleaders are acceptable. If you start making us look bad on the court, or if you start overpowering me on the court, you'll get knocked down so low you won't be able to ever get back up." With that she walked off. "What was that about?" Jake questioned coming up behind her. "You scared me! Oh, we were just talking about our team's line-up for a minute," she replied lightly. Inside, though, she was shaking. That was okay, though. She enjoyed a challenge.

Okay, so I MIGHT end the story here if I don't get some more reviews. I'm seriously debating that though, because there's a lot more I feel that I could add to this. PLEASE R&R, and thank you so much to lysser&tardychick for your constant reviews! OnTheOutsideLookingIn


	13. The Long Awaited Moment on That Long Awa...

I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the Characters or Flashbacks, just my plot.

The wedding was very, very private. That possibly could've been because it was short notice, or because Peyton had always been that kind of woman. Nathan served as the best man and Jake as the other groomsman, and Brooke and Haley shared the title of Maid of Honor. Anna, Jake, Karen, Jenny, Alyssa, the old basketball team and cheerleading squad, and a couple other family members were scattered throughout the sanctuary. Brooke and Haley wore deep red dresses with layered skirts (not too puffy) and rose corsages. Anna was wearing a green strapless green dress that was cut in angular motions to show off her curves, with the bottom adorned in soft silver glitter. The star of the show, the bride, was graced in a frothy white gown that had see-through skin-tight lace for the arms, a nice pearl pattern on the bodice, and a long, silky train. She looked truly beautiful, and she glowed all over. Nobody could forget that day, and no one would've wanted to if they had the power in themselves to do so.

Lucas felt as if the wind had been knocked out of his lungs when he saw the love of his life walk down the aisle towards him. Peyton was truly beautiful, and for a split second he regretted having delayed this moment for so long. She stopped in front of him, and the minister began his speech: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate and observe the joining together of these two..." They stood there, tears pooling in their eyes, and waited until the moment that they had waited too long for. "Do you, Lucas Scott, take Peyton Marie Sawyer to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do, Lucas said, his voice ringing with conviction. "And do you, Peyton Sawyer, Take Lucas Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister said, as if he seriously was doubting for some reason or another she'd say yes. She gave Lucas a half-smile, which became a full smile and whispered, "I do." Her voice became louder and she said a second time, "I do take you, Lucas Scott, and whatever comes with you, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness or in health, 'till death do us part." "You may exchange the rings," the minister said with relief. "And now you may kiss the bride," he let out with a huge pent-up sigh. Lucas took her in his arms, and with a kiss that would never be matched, they sealed their eternal vow.

Jake sauntered over to her at the reception, which was being held at none other than Karen's Café. "Would you care to dance?" Anna smiled up at him, glad that he'd asked. "Well, I suppose since no one else has asked me," she responded flirtatiously. "I see the way it is," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her up to meet him. Peyton had requested that instead of the traditional dance between only the bride and groom, Anna and any guy of her choice dance with them, "Since this is just as big for you as for us," she'd stated. The song started, and they swayed gently... _"Another long day is gone and I'm ready/ For another long night where I'll be by your side. / Another long long day will come and I'll thank Jesus/ That I am alive and that he made you mine/ We belong together you and me/ Holding on tight like lock and key/ going strong the way this love should be/ a fantasy/ and I'm so glad that God made me for you and you for me/ I'm having that dream again/ where we're walking together along with the sand in our feet/ Then I am awake and I realize/ It wasn't a dream it was reality/ We belong together you and me/ going strong the way this love should be/ a fantasy/ and I'm so glad that God made me for you and you for me."_ When the two guys leaned in for kisses from their soul mates, there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

Jenny sat back watching everything unfold from her seat. It had been the most romantic wedding she'd ever witnessed. She'd only seen to or three she thought with a chuckle. This one still meant something more in her eyes, though. Two people could search a lifetime for that special someone or spend their lives trying to avoid them, and that person could've been right there, so very close to home the whole entire time. Anna and her little brother seemed to be getting pretty darned close too, she mused. Hopefully, they were taking things slowly.... Who knew these days, though? Jenny smiled when Jake made his way over and said, "Anna had to go to the bathroom, and she insisted that I ask my beautiful big sis for a spin on the dance floor." "Nothing fast. I'm still a little wobbly, especially on heels," she replied cautiously. "Don't worry. I don't plan on getting us both killed or maimed for life," he said flippantly. She laughed, and the two of them glided around, talking and joking. "Jake, I want you to know I'm proud of you, and I'm really, really glad you and Anna are together. I mean, she's like the first choice for a girl I would ever have for you! You guys are perfect for each other. You have to believe me when I say that you two are a perfect match," she finally said, her eyes shining in the old familiar way. "Oh, you won't be getting any arguments from me on that field. I'm ecstatic right now; just being with her gives my life meaning. Like even though I was always complete, she came and the additions she made to me were just so great, I can't live without her now and be the person I want to be." She sighed contentedly and said, "Well, Anna's back and I think I'll let you two love birds talk for awhile. And remember, I said talk, not make out." With a wink and a small trip on the hem of her dress, she was gone.

Anna and Jake smiled at each other. They'd talked for a long time, and comfortable silence permeated their atmosphere. Finally Jake leaned in and whispered, "If your dad wasn't here, I might kiss you." "If your mom wasn't here, I might kiss you back," she shot back playfully. "If your mom wasn't here, I might wrap my arms around your waist, and shut a door somewhere." "If your dad wasn't here, I might just be okay with that, and take it one step further," she whispered, completing their dialogue. "Since they are here, why not just find some place where they aren't there?" he suggested seemingly innocently. Suddenly serious, she looked straight into his eyes. "Why don't we?" she put out. He took her hand, tensing up a little, and then he led her out of the main area, taking her into one of the back rooms and closing the door behind them. The two stood facing each other for a moment, and then it started.

He trailed kisses from her forehead to her lips and down her neck. She ripped of his jacket, and silently he started to unzip her dress. "Anna...?" he asked once again, so much like another familiar scene. "I'm ready," she said quietly, smiling as he kissed her again. Before he could finish what he'd started, there was a knock at the door. "What do we do?" he whispered urgently. "Okay, calm down. You stay in here and say you were getting some... some cups. I'll go into the next room and get dressed. I'll come out in a few minutes." They both breathed heavily, and with one more kiss she hurried out of the room. He threw his jacket back on and wiped his face with a napkin laying on a crate nearby, then opened up the door. "I'm sorry, I was just looking for some more cups he said," surprised when he saw Alyssa outside of the door. She smirked and said "Tell Anna to come out when she's dressed, and the next time you two try something like that, be a little more careful; you never know who's watching, even if it's just one person. I am happy you finally corrupted her though." With a quick smile at an emerging Anna, she slipped away. "Wow, that was close," Jake said, and they both laughed nervously. "We don't have to keep going..." he said uncertainly, but she silenced him with a kiss. "Not here. Not now. But later on. I promise." That was it.

Peyton smiled at Lucas as the bent towards each other on the plane. "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Anna home alone by herself for two weeks?" she said uncertainly. "Oh, come on. She's almost sixteen; she'll be fine. Besides, how could she possibly get into trouble? She's as good as gold." They both laughed at that comment, and his wife answered him, "We shouldn't be saying this when she isn't here to defend herself." "Where do you think she is right now?" He asked randomly. "Well, I'm not quite sure Mr. Scott," she said with a tinkling laugh. "Oh, I don't find that tone of voice very amusing, Mrs. Scott." They shared a kiss, which might've been longer if the flight attendant hadn't come up behind them and said, "Sir, Ma'am, you're lasagna's ready." They looked at each other and smiled, Lucas replying to the man, "Bring it on."

Since it was a Saturday night, Alyssa had been able to come down for the weekend and had slept over at Anna's new house the night before, too. Adam had taken her out, and they'd laughed and talked for over two hours before he finally dropped her off with a steamy kiss and a promise to see her Sunday. Anna was pouring out her guts. "I'm really nervous. I mean, what do we do now? The weird thing was, I wasn't afraid. We were both totally into it, and ten more hours of thought or options wouldn't have changed my mind." "At least this way you can be safe," Alyssa interjected. "Maybe it's the sex gods smiling down on you and approving of your union." "Or maybe you're just crazy," her best friend said, rolling her eyes. The two of them laughed and giggled, and Alyssa finally stated, "Okay, invite him over tomorrow night. I'll make myself scarce, and we can meet up at the River Court say, one?" Anna smiled wryly and said "Apparently you're planning a sordid little event of your own." "Just thinking in the moment, just thinking in the moment."

Jake didn't know what to think. He could hardly keep concentration on playing basketball, a real first. Everything was rushing through his mind. "I'm ready," she'd said. Anna had sounded so sure. Was there a possibility those thoughts were still in her mind? His cell phone rang. "Hey, this is Anna." "Oh, hi Anna," he replied, uncertain. He checked his watch. It was almost nine o'clock on Sunday night. "Um, I was thinking, maybe you might want to come over?" she asked timidly. He picked up right away, smiling broader than ever before. "That would be great," he replied. "I'll be there in five minutes." When he showed up, he was stunned. Everything was perfect, and she looked more beautiful than any other time he'd seen her. "Are you still ready?" he asked slowly. "It think so," she replied, and he moved to her side, kissing her slow and long. She was the one to take his hand this time, leading him slowly upstairs.

She rolled over, looking at him. He had been so great. He was gentle, and he didn't push her at all, and everything had been perfect. It had gone exactly the same way she'd always dreamed her first time would be, only a thousand times better. Anna involuntarily looked over at the clock and realized it was twelve thirty. "Hey, wake up," she said softly, not really sure she wanted him to just wake up. "It's almost twelve, and you'll get yourself into a world of trouble if you don't get home soon," she said even more quietly. "I wish I didn't have to leave," he'd said remorsefully. "Don't worry, I imagine this won't be the last time you'll see me." "Anna, this was... amazing. Not just the uh, you know... but everything else too. I hope you understand this isn't going to change anything between us in a negative way. I'd never take advantage of you like that." "I know," she replied, and they kissed before he slipped out of bed, dressing and saying "Good night," before going down to his car. She sighed contentedly, then rolled over and got out of bed herself. "This has been one heck of a night," she though with a small smile.

Adam's heart was practically pounding out of his chest as he leaned in for another kiss. "Hey, hey, this is only free samples. You're treating it like an all-out buffet," Alyssa said sarcastically. "Okay, Okay. I can take a hint," he said, settling back in the car and wrapping his arms about her waist. "I could stay like this forever," she whispered. "I know. I only wish it could last the night," he groaned. "I promised Alyssa I'd meet up with her at one. It's really important," she insisted, leaning forward and turning around to look at him. "You'll survive. It's only a week. Besides, if any cheerleaders, or basketball chicks for that matter try to snatch you up, I'll mutilate them," she said fiercely, with all of the spunk that he knew her to have. "Okay, fine. I'll let you go as soon as you give me one more good-bye kiss." She giggled slightly and leaned in, giving him the lightest peck and then jumping out of the car. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled. "Later, James!" she tossed out, skipping freely towards the River Court. He sighed and drove off, shaking his head and smiling.

The two girls had met up, and they shared their stories with smiles. Nothing needed to be said to explain how happy they were, and a complete stranger could've read their faces. When they finally got back to the apartment, they opted to stay up and watch schmaltzy movies until three instead of getting some much-needed sleep. That was around the point Alyssa got her bags loaded up and waved goodbye. "See you later, bestest friend." "Same here," Anna replied. She waved as the convertible rolled off, and entered back inside her house, going to get some sleep and get ready to face Jake the next day.

Hey guys! Thanks once again for the reviews, and as you can tell I've decided not to end it. Well, I'll try to update soon! OnTheOutsideLookingIn.


	14. Next to Perfect

I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the Characters or Flashbacks, just my plot.

Anna picked up the phone, rolling her eyes when she heard her mom's voice on the other end. "Mom, how many times do I have to tell you that it's your honeymoon, and that I'm fine here by myself?" "Please, Anna! I know it seems stupid but I've never been separated from you this long. I just called— "actually I told her to call," her dad added, "To wish you luck on your first game of the season and tell you how sorry we are we can't be there," her mom finished. "How many times do I have to tell you guys it's okay? I was the one who suggested you take your honeymoon now, and I knew that we had a basketball game. I would be too afraid of disappointing you if you guys were here! It's better this way! Now go and get back to whatever you're doing in The Bahamas, and have fun! Bye!" "Bye Honey!" her parents said simultaneously before giggles and a game of wrestle-for-the-phone ensued. Anna just rolled her eyes and hung up. She was really psyched about the game tonight, and had to make herself sit still all through class. Alyssa was driving down to help her make dinner and watch the game with her. Where is she? Anna wondered, just as she heard a car pull into the driveway. Alyssa tumbled in, screaming as a trail of shaving cream flowed after her. "What the heck is..." the shaving cream flowing right into her face, and as she wiped her face she saw a guilty-looking Adam with Jake hiding behind him filling out her doorway. "Surprise?" Adam said, throwing the can it was in behind one of the bushes. "No, I'm afraid I have the upper hand in this," Anna smirked, and brought out the pan of cold lasagna she'd been getting ready to heat up in the oven, throwing it into their faces. After their shocked expressions subsided, Jake slipped into the house and encircled her in his arms, saying in a mock-serious voice, "That is so middle school. I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Anna Scott." "Well, I have a hose out back, guys. Let's get cleaned off," Anna said, flicking bit of shaving cream out of her springy curls. They caught a couple stares from neighbors, and soon they were getting into a water war too. When they finally stopped, they realized they only had twenty minutes before they had to leave for the game. "Oh, crap, we aren't going to have time for dinner!" Anna yelled. "That's okay. We'll just get McDonald's," Adam offered. "Ouch!" he yelled when Alyssa rammed him in the ribs. "How many times do we have to talk about you clogging up your arteries with that junk? Not to mention the fact that all of that horse crap will be really hard on Anna's stomach when she's trying to play, especially with..." "With the little flu bug that I've been having," Anna finished, her mood suddenly darkening. The guys shrugged and headed inside, but Alyssa grabbed her best friend's hand. "I can't believe you still haven't told Jake! Look, it's been two weeks and he's been great about everything else that you two have had going. Why can't you seem to trust him with this? I mean, when you think about it objectively, it's not like your mom or his mom is going to kill you! They both did the same thing. The basketball season is going to be especially short this year. That's what your coach said or something, right? Because a bunch of teams had all their best players on academic probation and had to drop out of the league. You'll still be able to play the rest of the season if you're careful, and you need to start thinking about this seriously!" Anna sighed. "I know you're right. It's just that I'm so worried. I mean, what if it turns out that Jake doesn't want the baby? That would be awful. I don't think I could stand to have an abortion or give it up for adoption. I'm really not sure if I'm strong enough to make the same choice my mom made either, with keeping it and raising a baby alone." "Then tell him. He'll be there for you. I know he will." "I'll tell him tonight after the game," Anna said, and her best friend gave her an extra big hug before they got ready to get dressed for the game.

Jake searched through the cupboards, looking for something to appease his hunger. "Man, this place is like bare of junk food. It's all health food," Jake muttered. "It's probably Alyssa. I don't know what set her off, but ever since Mr. and Mrs. Scotts' wedding, she's been going on and on about health food and how awful junky stuff it. You know how tight those two are. Some of my girlfriend's craziness probably just rubbed off on yours. Sorry about that man," Adam said with an apologetic thump on the shoulder. "It's more than that, though. I mean, it seems like lately she's been sick a lot with some flu bug or the other. She has all of these weird emotions running around, like today. Anna's great and everything, but usually she wouldn't have been so playful. It's like PMS took on a whole new meaning." "You know, Alyssa's been acting exactly the same way lately," Adam said thoughtfully. The two of them looked at each other with raised eyebrows and then started laughing. "Now, it would be really funny if they were pregnant." "I know! Can you picture it? We would drop our kids off at daycare right before we started school and take turns baby-sitting them during basketball practice! How weird would that be?" Adam added. Jake looked at him thoughtfully. "In a really, really weird way, it actually sounds kind of nice. I'm sure it would suck in real life, but the idea of having some part of me, and some part of Anna that would always exist would be really comforting and nice." "I know what you're getting at. We must be really crazy, huh? Hopefully Alyssa and Anna aren't hearing this conversation, or they might get the idea we're looking to get them pregnant." The two of them continued talking, and when Alyssa and Anna came down a few minutes later, neither of them noticed how pale and tired they both looked.

"Tomorrow will be the first day of the rest of your lives," the coach said, pacing around the locker room. "... But tonight is the last night of your life as you know it. Are any of you catching my drift? You can beat this team. You can have a winning streak this season, and go to playoffs, beating every team in your path and winning state title; or, you could just lose this game and accomplish a reputation as the worst team in the league. Scott! Where is your mind?" "Sorry coach," Anna said, jumping a little and trying to pay attention. "It's okay. I heard you and a couple other new players throwing up in the bathroom before getting dressed. It's a common occurrence before first games. Just remember to keep your cool, ladies, and you'll do fine." As they ran out of the locker room, Anna was glad she hadn't eaten anything; with her stomach emptied she didn't run the risk of embarrassing herself out on the court.

Alyssa sat on the bleachers next to Adam who was beside Jake. The three of them cheered as Anna entered, and she smiled and waved at them before taking up a basketball for free throws. She suddenly felt an overwhelming urge for some grape soda. "Hey, could you get me a grape soda?" she asked Adam, nudging his shoulder gently. "I thought you were on some kind of a no-caffeine vow or something," he said with a smirk. She pushed his shoulder playfully and gave him puppy eyes. "Please? I really need a little something on my stomach right now." He gave her a concerned glance. "You and Anna do look a little under the weather. I'll be right back," he said, hopping off the bleachers and heading towards the concession stand, saying hi to a couple of his teammates who also had girlfriends on the team as he went. Her heart sank. How would he handle this? She'd only barely told Anna before they left for the game... _"Hey, are you okay? I'm the one who's pregnant, remember?" Anna said with a sad smile. When Alyssa didn't answer, she got really emotional. "Oh my gosh, Alyssa. When were you going to tell me?" "I'm not sure yet," Alyssa had whispered. "Look at it this way, if you are then we can raise our kids together," Anna said with an unsure tone. "I'll have to raise my kids by you because my parents will disown me and kick me out," she'd whispered as if in a trance. When she started crying the two girls sat there, arms around strung around each others' shoulders, just hoping that it would all go away. _"They didn't have grape so I got you a cherry pepsi," Adam said flippantly. "Since when are those two related to each other in any way, shape, or form?" she said, forcing herself to snap out of her depressed state. "Well, they both have fruit, right?" he asked hopefully, smiling as he anticipated her playful shove. Instead, her face almost crumpled in. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so difficult. It's just that this has been a really hard week, and..." Adam shot a look over at Jake, who was just as dumfounded. "Well, if it isn't Little Miss Homewrecker." Alexis stepped up to him and cooed softly, "Hey babe. I've missed you. When you get finished with townie slut over here, why don't you come by my place?" "If it's all that same to you, I don't think I will. See, I would have to know a townie slut if I was to visit her first, and plus, we never had any fun together anyways, so why ruin a very nice arrangement?" She narrowed her eyes, and started in on another jab, but Alyssa cut her off. "Back off, bitch. If you're so great, than why did he break up with you? I'll tell you why, because when you're as shallow as a puddle of rainwater, you're destined to get muddied up at some point or the other." The two of them stood their, and Alexis finally smiled and said, "You better be happy with her, because this is the last chance you'll ever get to be with me." "Believe me when I say this: I will never, ever be into you at all. Now please leave us alone, because in case you haven't noticed, we're trying to watch a basketball game here," Adam put in. Narrowing her eyes, the cheerleader stomped away. "You okay?" Jake asked cautiously, trying to take some of the heat off of Adam. "Oh, I'm fine. I mean, if she wants to be rude like that, than I can deal with it. No reason for her to ruin our evening," Alyssa said happily, shifting on the bleacher a little. Then the game started.

The game was intense. Anna was in the zone, though, and for awhile she could even forget about everything, bad and good, that was going on in her life at the moment. She didn't want to be bothered with anything other than the game. Someone passed her the ball. Ariel called for it, but with a quick glance she realized she was a lot closer to the basket and in a better position. With a nice spring, she landed the three-pointer with the ever-lovely swish she longed for. Ariel shot her a dirty look. "In case you didn't notice, I called for that one. In other words, you pass the ball instead of acting like you own the place." With that she jogged towards her position. Anna was really starting to get pissed off by the way her captain was acting. Over an hour later, it came down to the final shot. They were ahead, so it didn't matter if they made it or not, but it would still be nice to make is "won by three" instead of "won by a single point." Everyone was really getting into it, especially Ariel. When it was finally in the last thirty seconds, they headed down the court on the offensive. Ariel was dribbling like crazy, but she was ambushed and still couldn't make it. "Over here! Over here!" Anna called, jogging up a little bit. Instead of passing it to here, Ariel made a feeble effort to shoot and it missed just as the buzzer sounded. The audience all clapped. Back in the locker room, the coach congratulated them and told them to "work even hard tomorrow than you did today," or something crazy that she'd decided to quote from Bach. As she made her way over to Jake, he gave her a slight kiss, and then the four friends headed out.

"So I was thinking this called for a celebration..." Adam started, but Alyssa interjected. "Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could go hang out at your house and leave these two lovebirds alone for a little bit." "That works too," he said with a slight grin. They all headed off, and then Jake and Anna ended up in Karen's Café. "Jake, there's something I have to tell you..." Anna said, staring into the table, and noticing the grainy design. "You know you can tell me anything. It's okay, Anna." She smiled through tears, and then whispered so softly that only he could hear her, "I'm pregnant, Jake." He pulled back for a second in shock, but then he said uncertainly, "Why don't I drive you home so we can talk about this." She nodded slightly, and he came around to her side of the table and wrapped her jacket around her shoulders, opening the door for her on the way out to his car. Once they got home, he sat down next to her. "Do you know what you want to do about it?" he asked her a little shakily. "I don't know. I mean, you have to understand that I totally want to keep the baby and everything, but I just don't know... I mean, I'm just barely sixteen. I can't raise a baby on my own!" "You don't have to," he replied. "What are you talking about, Jake?" "Anna, I know this is going to sound really crazy, but I'm ready for this. I don't know how I'll do it, but I'll make sure you and the baby will always have enough money to be happy and well-cared for, and I'll make a home for him or her. For you too, if you want it," he said, looking deep into her eyes, hoping she would catch his meaning. Anna looked at him and smiled, saying, "Yeah, that sounds just about next to normal. No, it sounds more like just about next to perfect." The two of them kissed and cried.

Alyssa exhaled with relief. The stick in front of her clearly had one straight line through it, signifying one thing: Negative. "Maybe I do just have really bad PMS," she thought.

Lucas had no idea why Peyton was acting so jumpy. They'd only been gone for two weeks. "Hey, if you're worried about Anna..." he said, leaning across to her from his position on the beach chair next to hers. "...She'll be fine. We've gone of this," he said again. "It's not that," she turned over and looked at him. "I mean, I've wanted this, but I just didn't realize it would come so soon..." "Are you talking about the wedding?" he asked, confused. "No, I would never feel rushed about marrying you. Believe it or not, I'm actually happy about this, too. Lucas, I have to tell you something. I'm pregnant," she said, and before she could say anything else, he leaned over and kissed her. "Mrs. Scott, it appears we're well on our way to a forecasted basketball team of kids." They both laughed and kissed again, basking in the sun and in the happiest new they could have wanted.

Sorry if this is bad! It came in spurts and isn't my usual style, but I think I kinda like it. Tell me the truth if you hate it, and please R&R!! Thanks! OnTheOutsideLookingIn


	15. I Didn't See That One Coming

I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the Characters or Flashbacks, just my plot.

Alyssa groaned, leaning over the toilet as another wave of nausea came. This just wasn't normal. It hadn't stopped, and she'd been this way for over three weeks. Torture like this brought a whole new meaning to the word "late." It really wasn't very fair, and who would've guessed that all this crap had any plausible reason? No one would've, because it didn't. She rustled through the wastebasket, finally fishing out the pregnancy test and the box. The negative was just as evident, but when she looked at the back of the box she groaned. "USABLE UNTIL 9/12/2019." This was over a year obsolete. Anna had a doctor's appointment at a small clinic this afternoon to get checked out, and since she'd said that things had been kind of slow at the office, maybe they would agree to check her out too. The thought of possibly being pregnant made her shudder... she wasn't ready for this! She'd just barely gotten through her rebel punk/goth stage, and she still had at least seven more months before she even started looking at colleges. She picked up the phone hesitantly. "Come on, there's no other way you're going to know for sure. Besides, you should be there for Anna right now." "Hello?" answered in a groggy voice. "Wow, you don't sound like you're too much better for the wear either," Alyssa replied. "I got some anti-nausea tablets, and they work, but they knock me out. Jake stays over on the weekends and comes by after school to take care of me, but there's only so much he can do, you know?" "Yeah, I know where you're coming from. Look, the pregnancy test I took wasn't exactly... accurate, so it turns out I need to get retested since I'm still late and I've been getting really bad morning sickness. Since you have a doctor's appointment today, do you want me to take you? That way you don't have to go alone and I can get checked out too." "Why didn't you just say so? Jake's coming too, but with you there I know I'll feel better." "What the heck? Why don't we just have Adam come too?" Alyssa said lightly, throwing her hands up. "Are you sure? I mean, the last time we talked you sounded like you didn't want to tell him even if you were pregnant, and now you just want to tell him everything when you're not even sure?" "Time is of the essence, and this way he'll have awhile to get used to it. Besides, I really want to be there for you since your mom and dad are coming home from their honeymoon tonight." "Yeah; I mean, Jake is gonna be there when we tell them, but I think that I should give them a chance to get settled in and everything first." "Just make sure you tell them before you start to show obviously," Alyssa said with an exasperated air. "Well what about you? You're the one who said your parents are gonna kick you out if they find out," Anna countered. "Actually, I've been saving up my money, and I have enough for a small apartment near to you guys. I talked to the current owner, and I'm going to see it today." "Wow, you've really thought this out, haven't you?" "Yeah, totally; I mean, there's nothing more important to me than making sure that this works out in the end." After a few minutes they hung up so that they could get to school on time.

Jake picked her up that morning, just like he had been doing ever other morning. When school had started he'd picked her up, just not ever day. It was like they could give each other more breathing room. Now they were really close, though, and neither of them felt even a little smothered. "So how's it going this morning, beautiful?" he said lightly as he opened up the trunk. She dumped her backpack in with a thud and said in the same playful voice, "Good enough to know that if you don't get a move on we're going to be insufferably late for school." "Seriously, though, how are you?" "I'm fine, okay? I don't get why you have to badger me so much!" Anna made her way to her side of the car and slammed the door shut, covering her face with her hands. "I'm doing everything I can, okay? No caffeine, all the right foods, not as much fatty stuff. The morning sickness is getting better and I just want a little space." Jake ran his hand through his hair, thinking back to all the other times when she'd behaved in a variety of ways with tons of different emotions: crying because she didn't have any more chocolate ice cream in the freezer, laughing when she was done throwing up, getting mad at Adam when he told her she looked sick. He knew he needed to be understanding, but it still irritated him every once in awhile. "Okay, look, I apologize. Can we just get going?" Instantly, he saw some of the old Anna when she nervously nibbled on her index fingernail. "I'm so, so sorry. That was really rude of me. I just keep on having these wicked mood swings... that isn't a good excuse, though. I guess I'm just trying to find a good balance, and I apologize for dragging you into my hormonal imbalance." He laughing and gave her a small kiss, assuring her everything was okay. They drove off to school, picking Adam up on the way. He still hadn't gotten back in his mother's good graces after wrecking his car, so it was walking, taking the bus, or getting a ride to school for him.

The four of them sat in the car, the two guys up front and the girls in the back seat. Adam had been in a state of shock since Alyssa told him, and they were both back there sulking because there wasn't any more triple fudge brownie ice cream at the store, and it seemed that chocolate was their major craving. Instead of talking about their respective situations, they just sat in the car staring out the windows while Jake drove.

The clinic was nice. Everything was neat and put-together, and they had a nice selection of magazines: sports magazines for Adam and Jake, and parenting magazines for Alyssa and Anna. The two best friends sat their comparing notes. "Did you know that a baby doesn't usually start teething until five to seven months? Sometimes it'll start a little late, like eight months or something, though," Anna said randomly. Alyssa nodded in interest, then added, "It says here that you should actually breast feed instead of using formula, because it's easier for the baby to adjust to everything and they don't have to use some kind of special, expensive formula." When she said that, Adam coughed, and then the doctor came out. "Anna Scott and Alyssa, please?" The two of them squeezed each other's hands and entered the room. After the doctor assured Anna that everything checked out fine, he started examining Alyssa. "To be honest, young lady, you are most likely pregnant. We'll run a urine sample test and a blood test just to be sure, of course. Because our clinic is used to dealing with this type of thing, we'll be able to get you the results in twenty minutes." Alyssa exhaled and started crying softly, covering her face while her shoulders trembled. Anna patted her back sympathetically and said softly, "You know, I was thinking about what you said. You're my best friend in the whole world, and I don't want you staying in some apartment. If mom's okay after I tell her everything and she doesn't kick me out, than I was thinking that maybe you could come and stay in the guest room. It's practically your second room anyway since you're at my house so many weekends." "That sounds really nice, and if your mom does kick you out, than you can come and room at the apartment with me." The two girls laughed and sat waiting. "You are definitely pregnant, and it looks as if you're both about a month along. With two months left in your first trimester, you can expect heat flashes, some cramps and back aches, morning sickness, occasional dizzy spells, and sensitivity to more exotic or unusual smells." The two of them nodded, and after they paid the doctor, they left.

Jake and Adam stood up simultaneously. "Everything checked out fine," Anna said, and Jake came over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, holding her close. "I'm pregnant," Alyssa said, her tears having dried up. The father of her baby nodded uncertainly, and then he said quietly, "My dad left me when I was little. I don't intend to do the same thing to my kid. I'm gonna stay here with you and help you get through this, and if everything's okay with the baby, then after you have it and everything, I want us to get married." Alyssa covered her mouth and looked at him, shocked. "Are you sure about this? I mean, what if we hate each other? What if I'm a terrible mother?" "You'll be the best mother ever, and I could never hate you. Now, before I start seriously doubting your commitment, tell me you'll marry me," he said, giving her a pleading look. Alyssa rose up about a centimeter, and with a face full of dignity and radiating with happiness, she replied, "Adam James, I look forward with great anticipation to being you wife. Yes, I will marry you." They kissed each other, and then they received a round of hugs from Jake and Anna. The four of them walked out to the car, laughing and smiling. "Do you think it's weird that we're all getting married when we're only sixteen?" Anna asked with curiosity. "No, I don't as a matter of fact," Alyssa spouted off, and they all started laughing again. When they finally got home, they ordered pizza and got lots of triple fudge brownie ice cream and celebrated. The guys left at about seven, and the girls got ready to go and meet Lucas and Peyton at the airport. "What if my dad hates me and my mom calls me a hoe and a slut and they throw me out on the curb?" Anna said with worry. "Your parents couldn't do that if they tried. You're their very favorite firstborn daughter in the whole world, and plus, I don't care that your mother is this close to being my mom and I consider her such, if she calls you a slut I will make sure she doesn't get away alive." With that bit of relief, they drove off the airport.

Lucas watched Peyton sleep, fingering a tendril of springy blond hair. She was the love of his life, and they were going to have a baby soon. Anna was great, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a daughter like her. As much as he loved her, though, he was hoping in his heart of hearts that Peyton would have a boy this time. It might help Anna to feel less threatened, and it might give him the chance to be the dad he'd never gotten in Dan. The plane was ready to land, and he couldn't wait to see what Anna and Alyssa had up their sleeve. The last time they'd talked to her a couple days ago she'd said that she had a big surprise for them. When the flight attendant announced they should get ready for landing, he decided to wake his wife up. "Hey, Peyt, the flight's almost over. Time to get up." She yawned and stretched, and then she leaned over and kissed him. "Luke, I know I'm putting you in an uncomfortable position, but could you get my carry-on? I'm really, really tired." He put his arm around her shoulders when she settled in and said playfully, "So this is what being a married man with a pregnant wife gets me? Carrying extra bags? Of course I'll do it though. Are you sure you can make it out without help?" He said, giving her a look of mock concern. "Be careful, mister. You're treading on dangerous ground. Yes, I will be able to heave my humungous body out of my seat and keep it balanced until we get to the car." He gave her a skeptical glance as they landed. After they finally got clearance to head out, the two of them made their way in the gate. "Anna!" Peyton squealed when she saw her daughter. The two of them hugged, and then Anna hugged Lucas while Peyton hugged Alyssa. "You look great, you guys! How was everything?" Anna asked enthusiastically. "It was great. It really couldn't have been better. Your dad and I have something to tell you." Her daughter waited expectantly, and the two exclaimed at the same time, "We're pregnant!" Anna looked a little shocked, and Alyssa replied sarcastically, "Please tell me Mr. Scott isn't pregnant too. I don't think it'll look good on his rep." Everyone burst out laughing, and Anna shot her friend a thank-you.

When they got back to the house, the four of them sat down. After a few minutes, Anna said slowly, "Mom, what would you think of having another baby around the house? Besides my little sister or brother, I mean; you know, like somebody else's kid." "Well, I love babies, but I'm not quite sure what you're getting at," Lucas answered with a puzzled expression. "Well, since Anna's really scared and I'm getting jittery myself, I'll answer for you. We're pregnant. Both of us, that is. Don't worry, though; not by each other and not by the same guy. They are best friends, though. You really don't want to know that, though, at least that's my impression." Mr. and Mrs. Scott looked at each other in shock. "The dad's are Jake and Adam, right?" Lucas said slowly. The two nodded. "They're going to do the right thing by you, right?" They both nodded. "They proposed to us, and we accepted," Anna added in. "Well, then, I think we should all get to bed and get a good night's sleep," Peyton said complacently, patting Anna's knee as she got up. "Can Alyssa stay her until after the baby's born?" Anna asked. "Of course. The three of us together will make it easier, as long as you don't mind, Luke." "I'm okay with the idea, as long as I'm allowed to steer clear on your really bad days," he replied. "Sure," they all answered. "You mean, you guys aren't even shocked?" "Honey, the doctor's office called us and told us about you guys earlier today. We already knew. We had time to hash it out and think about it, and we're okay with everything now. Let's get to bed." The four of them went into their rooms, and that was the last that was spoken about it that night.

Wow, so short! A little unbelievable too. I was just trying to think of a scene, and I couldn't picture anything I liked. So this is it! Read, Review, and Request! OnTheOutsideLookingIn


	16. Secrets Can Hurt

I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the Characters or Flashbacks, just my plot. Note: Sorry! Those confidentiality laws will always get ya! I'm revamping a little! Also, I decided to make Lucas and Peyton's honeymoon one month long (Anna stayed with Karen for the first part), and after the below paragraph it goes directly to the end of all three women's first trimesters.

Lucas paced back and forth with agitated steps, while Peyton sat on the bed wringing her hands. "How could they seriously think that we were actually okay with all of this? I mean, how much more unconvincingly could we lie? Don't they realize that doctors are under confidentiality laws? How did you know, Peyt?" "One, they're teenagers, and they're also pregnant. Of course they wouldn't bother to think about confidentiality laws. I found out from Alyssa's mother. She called me yesterday saying you found a pregnancy test that said positive in the bathroom trash can. She was convinced that it was Anna's, because Alyssa wouldn't be that careless. I wasn't expecting them both to be pregnant. That's still blowing my mind, but I'm processing it all." "How can you be okay with this? I knew that guy wasn't any good from the first time I saw him. We're seriously considering letting them get married, too, aren't we? That has to be the most audaciously stupid thing I've ever decided to go along with!"

"Luke, it's okay. Relax. Breathe. Anna's going through a really turbulent time right now; I would know. Jake's a really great guy, and I have a feeling about those two, a good one. Besides, if it doesn't work out than at least Anna will have had someone to help her through this besides us. We aren't going to stop them; they'll find a way if their minds are really made up." "I know. It's just... I can't help but feel like I've just gotten to know my little girl, and now I have to give her up," he said, slumping down. Peyton patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Believe me when I say it's not any easier if you've known them for one month or their whole lifetime. The best thing we as parents can do is sit back, support her, and hope that she's making good choices." "If that's the case, than why did she get pregnant in the first place?" Lucas grumbled, and Peyton punched him in the arm. "Okay, Okay, so we shouldn't be talking," he added in defensively. They laughed and shared a sweet kiss before going to bed.

"You do realize that everyone's staring at us, right?" Anna said through her teeth as she and Jake made her way through the store. "Yeah, but I don't care what people say. We're getting you an engagement ring, if not a wedding ring too, and nobody's going to stop us," he replied with a determined voice. "Hello, are you here to pick up your parents?" the lady at the counter said, smiling pleasantly. Anna stared down at her shoes, her face flushing so severely it looked almost feverish. "Not exactly... we're actually here to look at some rings," Jake said, his comfortable façade tumbling down quickly. "But you're... you're kids," she sputtered.

An old gentleman near the front came and looked them up and down. "You know, I remember another couple your age coming her quite awhile ago... something like fifteen, no seventeen years ago if I remember right," he commented with a chuckle. "Why don't you kids come back here with me, and I'll see if I can't find something that suits your pleasure." Jake looked at her for a decision, and she gave only the slightest of nods. Thankfully, the jeweler kept up a steady stream of chatter. "By golly, those two just came in here and asked for a ring. The young man handled it just the way that you did, too. It was a wonder more people weren't laughing at them. They really were seriously looking for a ring, in a bit of a hurry, too. I knew from the looks of them exactly what they wanted. You can tell that if you've been in the business long enough, you know," he babbled, obviously unaware of how uncomfortable Anna was becoming.

"I think I need to sit down," she stated in an almost whispery voice. Jake took her arm instinctively, and guided her to the nearest chair. "Lucky for you, that's exactly where I wanted you to sit down, too," the man said with the slightest of winks. "Now, I have tons of selections. I think you'd do well with a sapphire. Those stones look like they might go with your eyes. Of course, if you're more of the cloudy type, a deep Australian opal would always work beautifully." "Which one costs more?" Anna inquired, not hiding the edge of apprehension in her voice. "Well, it really depends on the size, but right now I'd be inclined to say they cost about the same," he replied, his bright green eyes twinkling merrily at the two sitting before him. "Well, then I don't really have a preference," Anna replied with a hint of resignation, looking over at Jake. "I think that the sapphire would match your eyes," her boyfriend told her, and he leaned over to whisper something in her ear. As she smiled, the old man watched happily. Couples like these, who really held on to what true love was even if the price was high, were the reason he had refused retirement.

Anna and Jake walked out of the store hand in hand, Anna with a small, gold ring gracing her finger. It had a leaf design at the center, and a diamond standing up in the middle that was graced on both sides by two sapphires. The day was light and sunny, and they decided to take a walk down to the River Court. "We haven't been here in ages. Ever since I found out about the baby, we were always at the doctor, or at school, or at your house trying to fend off morning sickness," Jake said absentmindedly, unclasping their hands and rubbing her back. "You know, I'm still not really showing that much yet, and I've been dying to play some basketball since the season ended last week." Both teams had won their championship games, and after Ariel had been cut from Anna's team in the finals, Anna had taken over her position and led their team to the win. "C'mon, honey, we talked about this. I don't want to accidentally push you and hurt the baby, and you might get upset if you're not exactly as good as you were before." "Please! Just one game, and then I won't mention it again. Don't you want little Jake junior to be educated in the ways of basketball before he makes his entrance into the world?" Jake shot her a dubious look, and retorted with, "How can you be so sure it's a boy?" "I'm not. I'm just trying to persuade you," she giggled. "I guess one game would be okay," he said slowly, and before he knew it, he was trying to defend a rebound.

"No, you need to move the dresser over to right a little bit, babe," Alyssa directed from her chair. Adam groaned, sweat trickling down his face. "What difference does it make? I mean, except for Anna, nobody's going to be coming into our bedroom." When he was rewarded with a glare, he quickly got back to work.

"Okay, that's about right. Now, what are we going to do about that TV?" Alyssa said, tapping her index finger against her chin. "You mean we have to move that, too?" he said, exhaustion radiating through his body. "Oh, you're not moving it just anywhere; you're moving it the apartment complex's dumpster," the blond replied emphatically. Adam stopped and turned around slowly, facing her with a desperate, stormy expression.

"Alyssa, I'm trying to be as helpful and understanding as I can here, but please tell me why the heck you would ever want to get rid of a TV with some reason other than causing further misery towards me."

"I don't want you watching TV! You're making stead C's and D's right now, and now that basketball season is over you're only going to be getting more hours at your job. You need time to focus on your studies. I don't care what anyone says; you're still going to have some academic merits if you want to get in with a decent scholarship at any colleges."

"Look, I'm trying not to blow up at you, but don't you see what I'm trying to say? I love you, that is established. I've been slaving out here all day moving your stuff around so that you can move in with me, and it feels like I'm an oven at the moment. All you have to say to me is that you want me to give up watching basketball? You want me to give up Monday Night Football next fall? I don't think so."

"This is NOT good behavior at all! You're really being unhealthy! Besides, you can go over and watch TV at Jake's if you want. I don't mind; really. Just stop polluting your brain with half-dressed hookers in half-time shows!"

"Is that what this is about? I swear I won't watch half-times anymore! Jus let me keep my Lakers' games!"

"No! I'm not putting up with it! It's time for you to be getting ready for this baby, just like I've been doing! Unless you want this kid growing up having sex with every member of the opposite sex they see and thinking taking your shirt off is just a casual hello, than I'd recommend listening to me for once!" "Why are you being like this? I'm not putting up with it anymore!" "Fine then! Just leave! See if I care!" Adam stormed out, and Alyssa burst out crying.

"Luke, I really don't want to do this quite yet. I don't need my checkup for a few more days, and I'm just going to weigh in too heavy anyways," Peyton pleaded as Lucas drove. "Peyt, come on. You look beautiful, and everything's going to check out fine. I know you hate the doctor's office, but it's not anywhere near as bad as you think it is. Cheer up a little bit. Besides, you have me. How can life be bad?" His wife narrowed her eyes into slits before smiling. "I thought THAT was the reason the doctor recommended I go on anti-depressants." "Now that just hurts Peyton. Besides, I never knew you were on anti-depressants," Luke replied, faking a puppy-dog face. Peyton stared at him oddly. "Lucas, I've never been on anti-depressants. It was a joke." "Oh," he said, embarrassment obvious. Suddenly, they both started laughing.

"All right, Mrs. Scott. You're checking out just fine. There's something you may want to know, though," the doctor said, closing a folder. "What's wrong with the baby?" she blurted out, and Lucas shot the doctor a worried glance before giving rubbing the mother's back and telling her to calm down. "Actually, there's nothing wrong with either of them." "You mean to tell me that we're having twins?" Lucas questioned, delight showing in his features. "As a matter of fact, you are," the doctor responded. Suddenly Peyton burst into tears and left the room. "Are we done here doctor? I think that I better take my wife home if that's the case." "I don't see any reason why you can't leave. Our secretary will call you later on to set up your next appointment," the doctor said, obviously curious at what had upset his patient so severely.

Lucas found her in the car. "Hey, what happened back there? What's wrong with twins? I mean, it'll be a little crowded at first, but two little guys might not be so bad," he said desperately, watching her silent tears make their way down her face. "Lucas, the doctor's wrong. I'm pregnant with twins right now, but there won't be twins soon," she replied, shivering slightly at the cold. "What are you talking about?" Luke inquired, not quite sure if he wanted to find out. "I never told anyone this before, but when I was pregnant with Anna... well, she... she had a sister. I was elated; two little identical twins to dress in matching outfits, who'd be nothing alike but so much alike it was hilarious... that never happened though. Three months before I had Anna, I went into labor. The doctors tried to stop it, and they succeeded eventually, but it was too late... for Haley Brooke, anyway." A faraway look crowded out the grief in her countenance, and Lucas hit the back of his seat with a thud.

"You should've told me, Peyton. What about Anna? Does she know?" "I never mentioned it. Nobody had to know. I was so, so scared you can't even imagine. I was alone, sixteen, and living off of my life's savings. You can guess how quickly that drained, and it was hell trying to explain about my insurance to the doctors. Sadly, my dad had died two months before, but they were able to transfer the remains of his life insurance to pay for the medical bills, and I bought our house with the rest. I didn't know anyone, and you weren't there... what was I supposed to do, Luke?" "You were supposed to tell me; supposed to let me hold you close and share all the pain that I couldn't take away," he whispered, his voice communicating the utter pain he felt.

They sat there holding each other for over an hour, and then he finally started the engine. When they got home he helped her in, and then explained hurriedly that he needed to talk to Nathan about some "Business" for the shop. "All right. Just call if you aren't going to be home for dinner," Peyton called after him weekly.

Nathan had agreed to meet Lucas at the River Court, and was shocked to find his older brother crying when he got there. "What's wrong, man?" Nathan asked, sitting down beside him. Slowly and terribly, the whole story came out, ripping Lucas's heart in half and banging Nathan's up pretty well too. Peyton had become like a sister to him after he and Haley got married, and he couldn't believe she'd carried this alone for so long.

"Why did she do that, Nate? I love her so much, and I never would've blamed her. It just hurts that she didn't feel like she could trust me." "Maybe that isn't it. What if she just wants to forget it? I have a feeling that she might even....well, ya know...." "blame herself for it," Lucas finished, putting his head in his hands. "How could I have been so insensitive?" he groaned. "Well, man, I wouldn't have guessed either if it was Haley. Of course, I don't know if Haley could ever keep a secret that big..." the two brothers looked at each other for a minute, and the Lucas spoke up with, "You're probably right." They laughed for what seemed like forever.

"I'm so sorry," Alyssa said when Adam finally came back in. "No, it's okay. I shouldn't have been such a jerk about it. If you really wanna get rid of it, we can. Of course, I'd prefer just keeping it locked away for awhile..." "Okay, okay. I can catch a hint," the young mother replied with a smile. "The answer is yes, just in case you're wondering." Adam smiled happily. "Don't look so cheerful; we've still got to get the dining room table adjusted," she replied with her trademark smirk. He groaned and got up, making his way slowly over towards the evil piece of furniture.

Wow, so short, and I haven't updated in forever! Please forgive me, and give me lots of reviews! I'm starting to get a fresh idea for the story's direction... and I'll even make an alternate middle for this chappy if people don't like little Haley Brooke. OnTheOutsideLookingIn


	17. All That I Can Do Is Think of Me and My ...

I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the Characters or Flashbacks, just my plot.

By the time he got back in, it was almost ten. Nathan had actually brought along some business arrangements, and the two had looked over everything for the shop. Thankfully, they were still doing very well. Nathan was even aiming to expand into their own line of sportswear. That sounds like fun, Lucas thought with a smirk. Nathan had always had big dreams, and with Lucas's frugal accounting skills and shrewd business sense, they always succeeded in their various enterprises.

He shut the door softly behind him and found Peyton sitting up on the couch, leafing through the sketchbook of Anna's younger years. "You know, I never could understand why you didn't just cave and buy a camera. It must've taken up so much of your time to draw all of the pictures you have of her." His wife smiled up at him through a thin veiling of tears.

"The camera cost more than the pictures, and it was really like therapy for me. Besides, we both remember what a bad photographer I always was." They laughed a little, and he sat down beside her. "You don't know how sorry I am. I never would've even guessed. You don't have to be alone any more, you know. It's okay to cry, to be sad, and to go through the grieving process. You'll never be able to move on if you don't," he said ever so gently, hoping that she would listen to him. "You're right. It was always so hard, though…"

He waited for what seemed like hours, hoping she would complete the sentence that'd drifted off, leaving his hunger for information unsatisfied. "She had a full head of dark, straight blond hair, you know. Hayley was just as cute as Anna. I changed the spelling to help me forget her… it triggered less memories of this place when I thought of my daughter."

I never actually saw her alive, but I heard from the nurses that she had my eyes. In a way, I almost think she was lucky to die so young; she's too much like me for her own good. I could tell that just from the way she kicked; the way she responded to things. Does that seem strange? We would've hurt each other, shut each other out too much. It's built into our natures to do so. With Anna, though… with one look into those inquisitive eyes, that just seemed to probe so deeply into you, you couldn't help but open up to her. If her sister had lived, I'm positive they would have been best friends, possibly even closer that Alyssa and her are."

The hours passed, and he waited patiently as each painful detail was unwound, and held her ever time she had to pause, when the torrents of tears stored up deep inside found their way out. "I never knew what to do about it. I drew pictures of her too, you know. I kept them up in the attic, in some old box where Anna couldn't find them. I'm pretty sure that I have them hidden in one of the moving boxes upstairs, but I didn't bother to check when we got here. Luke, you would've loved her. I know you would have." The man, still relatively young but aged by so many tragedies, nodded understandingly. He was familiar with grief. When the whole story finally was finished, Peyton fell asleep in Luke's arms. He didn't have the strength left to wake her up and get her upstairs.

Jake lay in bed, stroking Anna's hair. He loved those curls so much. It drove him crazy whenever she left them down, since she usually had them up in a ponytail or headband. She turned toward him, head upturned the slightest bit, as if to plead for one more kiss. Jake considered giving in to his urge, but decided it would be more loving to just let her sleep. Slowly, she woke up, and her lips curved when she saw him. "Shouldn't you be out of bed finishing that trig homework?" "Well, I should, but watching you sleep is a lot more entertaining," he responded, watching as she slowly woke up and became more aware. "Why? Do I drool?" "Ceaselessly," he answered, and she giggled before getting out of bed and turning on the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Jake had all his homework finished and was ready to leave for school… as soon as he got a chance at the shower. Glancing at his watch, he called out, "Anna, we need to hurry up! We don't have that much time!" "Oh, sorry! Here, just let me get dressed. Only five more minutes, I promise!" Shaking his head, he walked into the bathroom just as she was winding her hair up into the regular ponytail. "Anna, we only have thirty minutes left until we have to be at school in homeroom, so I'm gonna have to share the bathroom with you.

"Okay," she said, frowning as she tried to focus on the mascara wand in her hand. When the water came on, he felt it promptly go cold. Gritting his teeth, he hurried up. By the time he was out, Anna was downstairs with an English muffin and two boiled eggs ready for him, as well as a "now who's the slowpoke?" He smiled at the familiar routine, and they walked over to Alyssa and Adam's apartment.

"Why do we have to go to the spring formal?" Adam demanded from inside. "Because it'll be fun and we'll get to dress up, and you look really hot in a tux!" was Alyssa's reply. "Should we come back in about ten minutes?" Anna called out, smiling as she said it. "No, we're ready," Alyssa yelled, tumbling out the door with the tall basketball player on her heels. "Are you ready for a day with these two?" Jake inquired, and Adam chuckled. "Only if we face them together, man."

The rest of the school day was uneventful, and the four of them went home to their apartment complex afterward. "Jake, I was thinking about what Alyssa and Adam were saying. Maybe we should go to the formal too. I mean, it sounds like a lot of fun, and the one at my old school was great. Alyssa and I just hung out the whole night doing jell-o shots and dancing on the slow songs to freak people out." "I don't know… I mean, seriously, how would you afford the dress? Not to mention the fact that we would just be sitting there the whole night doing nothing…"

"Come on, Jake! I can use my bridesmaid's dress; it's pretty enough. We'll be doing something. We'll have dinner and dance and hang out with Alyssa and Adam and cut out a little early…" He smiled at her attempts to convince him. "Okay, fine. You do realize I'm going to be working a lot of over-time at your dad's sports shop now, right?" "I can pull an extra shift at the café. I was talking to Aunt Haley yesterday, and she said that they really need some extra help anyway. Please!" she pleaded, batting her eyelashes playfully. "Okay, fine. I know I'm going to regret this, but whatever makes you happy." She laughed and gave him a light kiss, which he quickly deepened.

"I'm worried about her, Nathan. Brooke hasn't been the same ever since she found out about Anna's pregnancy. I mean, she says she supports them and everything, but I can tell it's not the truth. Why can't she just accept that two crazy teenagers made a mistake, and now they're doing their best to fix it and make everything work out?" Haley questioned, pacing around one of the back rooms in the café. "That would mean letting go of Jake, and letting Jake be together with someone who she hasn't even taken the time or made the effort to get to know. It would be almost like having your six-year-old daughter go to someone you don't know at all, except that they were untrustworthy enough to get pregnant as an unwedded mother."

"I know this is hard for her; Peyton and her and I still talk a lot, but she's much more withdrawn. It seems like especially since Peyton got pregnant, and we started seeing Luke a lot more… I don't know. I just hope that she's okay." "She'll be fine. Brooke just needs her space, and then she'll become best friends with Anna." "I don't see that happening," Haley said with a sigh, and Nathan gave her a small kiss on the forehead, hoping that she wouldn't let it get to her so much.

"Jake, I'm serious! I refuse to come to their wedding! Do you know what this means? It means that his whole future is going down the drain! I understand the sacrifice that you made with Jenny and that we made later on for Jake, and do you really want him, much less this Anna character to go through that?" "Calm down sweetie. They're going to be fine. I didn't even have a job when I had Jenny, I was living under my parents' roof, and I had virtually no help with her. With Jake and Anna, they have each other, their own place, their own jobs, talent, and really high GPA's. This isn't all "that Anna character's" fault either, you know. Jake certainly didn't seem to object to the relationship. I might feel similarly, even agree with you, if this was another situation, but it isn't. The plain fact of the matter is, they love each other. Anna's pregnant. They can support themselves. There's nothing stopping them except a couple forms, and we've already signed those off whether you like it or not."

"I really wish that you didn't make so much sense, you know. Sometimes it makes me feel guilty for getting so flighty," his wife responded, defeat showing on her features. "That's okay. You're fine. Just get a good night's sleep, and tomorrow morning this'll all look a whole lot nicer. Besides, between you and Peyton, this will be like the wedding of the century." Brooke laughed, and her husband of sixteen years put his arm around her shoulder, giving her the lightest of pecks on the cheek.

Alyssa sat in the living room, trying to focus on her homework. Something was wrong… her back really hurt. No, it wasn't that… the numbers in her math book blurred, and she had to blink several times to get the pages back in focus. Then the pains started. They were soft at first, but soon they ripped through her stomach like a knife. At first she couldn't move; couldn't make a noise; then a spine-tingling scream tore its way from her throat. Adam came running into the room with a phone in his hand. "Yeah, my girlfriend's pregnant, and she really hurt. I need an ambulance now! Adam screamed, babbling the address out, hanging onto the young woman who he loved so dearly in the mean time. The ambulance came out, and before he knew it, Anna and Jake were piling in with him. No one spoke a word as the vehicle sped of into the sunset.

Sorry, I know it's a corny cliff-hanger and a little too short, but I have writer's block! Happy thanksgiving! Reply soon, and I'm open to suggestions on Alyssa and her baby. OnTheOutsideLookingIn


	18. So We Are Finally Here At Last

I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the Characters or Flashbacks, just my plot.

A/N: Okay, this is going to be the last chapter of this fanfic sniffles I might do an epilogue now or I might tie one on in another chapter, but whatever I decide to do, the last chapter will have (dundundun) a preview of the prequel I'm doing to this! It's going to follow Peyton and her journey as well as giving some more backround on Alyssa's family, and it's also going to follow up on the Tree Hill gang after she left. To my reviewers: I love you all. You make my day and give me the encouragement I needed to finish my very first completed fanfic, my baby. This story is dedicated to tardychick and lysser, because you guys have been there through thick and thin! Who knows… maybe someday we can collaborate on something!

The waiting room was silent. Alyssa's parents were going to come down as soon as they could manage, which knowing them, probably would be in a few days. Anna was sitting between Adam and Jake on the floor, sqeezing Adam's hand and laying her head on Jake's lap. Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, and Haley all stood in a circle near the doctor, trying to glean information and explaining that Alyssa was officially an emancipated minor, but that Peyton was her godparent and since neither Alyssa or Adam were in a position to make a decision about any type of medical action, it would be better for everyone concerned to let her make the decision. Karen set next to Brooke and Jake Sr., all of whom were flipping idly through magazines, trying to pretend they were actually reading them.

"I don't know what could've happened. Alyssa did everything to a T that those baby books talked about. She never drank, smoked, and she quit caffeine. She took it easy and tried to stay away from stress as much as possible. What… what happened?" "Adam, the same thing could've happened to me just as easily. I was reading through one of the books I got on when to know if something's wrong, and I think that Alyssa most likely either had an early labor, a false labor, some really killer cramps, or… or a…" Anna looked down in shame for even mentioning it at the present, but Adam's probing gaze drew the words from her mouth. "a miscarriage," she finished quietly, her voice cracking as the last word came out.

The doctor walked up to the group, waiting quietly until they'd had a moment to compose themselves. "You friend had a great deal of internal bleeding. We're still not quite sure what this was from, but thankfully, we didn't have to perform a hysterectomy. However, one of the babies… one of the babies died. The other two are both doing very well, and thankfully, we were able to force a controlled labor so that she didn't have to carry the little guy around for the rest of her term." "I… I lost my son?" "Oh Adam," Anna said, struggling for words, and reaching out to him. He whipped away, putting his head in his hand. The doctor waited for another moment before continuing. "Of course, we'll keep her overnight to stabilize her and give her a blood transfusion, and we'll want her back for weekly checkups for awhile, but overall, she should be fine, as well as your two other babies."

"Wait… how did you know what sex the first baby was? Alyssa is only three months along," Anna inquired, looking up for the first time. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. She's around five months along, I believe." "The first time… the first time we ever… oh, wow," Adam said, something akin to awe in his voice. "We'll be able to give her a few minutes before we begin the procedure to see one or two people. We'd prefer you don't bring in a mob, though… she'll be under the influence of the medication beginning… after it's all over, we'll clean up the baby and give her and the father a couple moments with him. Sir, I'm genuinely sorry for you loss." The doctor turned around, and Adam motioned for Anna. "I… I need a moment. I want to be the last one to see her before the labor. Would you go, Anna?" "Of course," she whispered, rubbing Adam's back and getting a kiss from Jake on the forehead before going to the hospital room.

She wasn't prepared for the sight she laid eyes on. Alyssa looked perfectly normal; with the exception of the IV and the blood transfusion, there were no needles or tubes sticking onto her, and she wore a somewhat fazed expression. "Anna," was the only word that left her mouth, and she smiled happily. Anna rushed over to the bed, kneeling on the floor beside her and gripping her hand. "Hey, you. You know, you better hurry up and get out of here… there was some slinky guy who was offering the younger girls a chance to model hospital gowns, and I'm scared that even now you could kick his sorry butt to the curb." Tears were on the verge of overflowing, but she held them in check. Alyssa's were flowing freely. "Anna, listen to me. I was distraught when they first told me, but now I get it. I have two of three triplets inside of me, a beautiful boy and girl. Their brother will be loved so much, and in an instant I would've taken my own life for his. But I need to be strong, for Adam… for myself. I need you to be happy for me, because I'm happy for myself. I have been so blessed, and I will never, ever forget little Jimmy." "So, you really are going to name him James, after that James Lafferty guy that was such a heartthrob way back when, huh?" "Yeah, are you kidding? That guy was hott stuff!" They both laughed shakily. "Listen to me, Anna. I'm going to need you. I'm going to be angry a lot of days, and some days I'm going to be sad, and some days I'm going to need to pretend nothing's wrong. I just… I really need a sister." "Then it's a good thing you have me."

No one was ever quite sure if it was the medication or her guardian angel that quieted and calmed Alyssa that day, and no one knew what it was that she said to Adam that made him smile through all his tears before she was rolled away into the OR. Everyone expected her to die, for some reason; they couldn't really believe that anyone who wasn't on the brink of death would've been so… angelic in the end. She lived, though. The change was temporary, but somehow she managed to be the comforter that day. For the next four months, she was waited on hand and foot from her bedrest perch, and with the plenty of time afforded, she actually finished high school early and got a head-start on college applications. When she did have Michael and Sophie, the grief came back for awhile, but she slowly and surely learned to cope with the grief, having more than a couple late-night talks with Peyton, the only person who could truly understand what she was going through. Peyton and Anna went into labor on the same day; both at exactly thirty-eight weeks. Thankfully, there was nothing wrong with the babies; the doctor said that Peyton and Lucas's Trina Starr and Anna and Jake's Laura Lynn and Elijah James (The middle name a subtle tribute to the poor little James who wasn't still there) were some of the fattest babies he'd ever delivered. Jake, Anna, Alyssa, and Adam had a double wedding about a year after the babies were born and Brooke and Peyton were fully adjusted to being grandmas (Peyton had taken over the task of becoming Sophie and Michael's surrogate grandmother) and had had time to plan a wedding. Thankfully, they moved out of the apartments… but they decided that strangely enough, they enjoyed living next door too much to part, so with Nathan and Lucas's help, they bought Dan's old house and the one next to it. In short, they lived happily ever after… well, at least until all their kids became teenagers.

Epilogue

"Mom, will you PLEASE explain to Lucas that I REALLY don't appreciate him reading a diary that HE WROTE to his friends!" Laura yelled, coming into the kitchen. "Honey, I know that it's hard, but he's only eight, and you're fifteen. I think that you should possess the maturity to let it slide," Anna answered, tossing up the salad and adding in, "Oh, could you please set the table for me? I got home from the club a little late." When Karen had retired a few years back with a tidy little sum, she'd sold the café to Haley and Peyton, and they'd both decided to add on a club, which they'd let Alyssa and Anna run once they bought into the partnership, too. It was very successful, and they'd opened up a chain.

Alyssa entered the house through the backdoor, stopping for a moment. "Have you seen Tony and Brandon? I have a feeling that they're…" she was cut off when the two ten-year-olds ripped through the kitchen with a scream. "Did you guys get into Aunt Anna's DVD collection AGAIN and watch House of Wax?" They looked guiltily at each other, and she threw her hands up. "No staying up until two when you fall asleep in spite of your terror tonight," she yelled, waving at Anna and saying that she'd bring over the chicken in a little while for dinner. The two of them almost always pooled their food "resources" together so that the two families could have dinner together.

"Hey, mom, do you know where Michael is? He said he wanted to talk to me," Laura asked after she'd finished setting the table. Michael was her best friend practically from the old days when they beat each other over the head with rattles. "I think he's outside playing basketball with Uncle Adam and your dad," she answered. Laura decided to check her room first, since he sometimes would hide in there to scare her. What she found was her brother, Elijah, and Sophie, Michael's sister, making out on her bed. "OH MY GOSH! Just WAIT until mom finds out!" The two scrambled up guiltily. "I am so sorry, Laura. We were just talking, and then Erika wouldn't leave our room alone, and Lucas was in Elijah's room, so we came here, and things just… happened," Sophie explained, her face growing red. "Well, at least you found a room," she said with a laugh. She couldn't wait to tell her boyfriend, Daniel, about this. His mom, Jenny, was a teacher at their high school. She knew that Michael would love to hear about it, too.

Laura decided to just let them be, since they obviously needed to define their relationship, and she found Michael. "Hey, stranger," she said lightly as she flopped next to him on his bed. "You know, usually when a hot girl sits down on my bed, I'm hoping she's not a stranger," he joked, and she punched his arm promptly. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" "Yeah, I did. I… I don't really know if this is the best place to talk about it." "Come on, aren't we used to talking about stuff no matter what it is and no matter where we are?" "Yeah, I guess you're right. Listen, I know that this doesn't change anything for you, but it's going to change a lot between us and for me. I need you to promise that we won't be weird or awkward now." He hesitated, his nervousness showing through. "Of course not. I mean, you're my best friend. I love you… like a brother of course," she stuttered, unsure of the feelings that sprang up with that simple term. Similar ones had been randomly rushing in, but she convinced herself they meant nothing… were nothing.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. "Hey, Daniel! What's up?" She was surprised by the uncomfortable voice on the other end. "Look, we need to talk." "Okay, shoot," she answered nervously. "We… I… I think we need a break. Actually, I think it would be a good idea if we saw other people." "You… you're joking." "No, I'm not. Listen, I'm sorry, but I've got to go… I hope we can still be… friends… just… we can talk about this later…" "No, actually we can't! We can talk about it now! What the heck is wrong with you! Just… what… why are you breaking up with me?" "I just… there's nothing left to us, okay? Let's leave it at that." "Yeah, let's just leave it alone. I can't believe this. I can't believe you. Bye, Daniel," she spat out, clicking the "end call" button on her cell phone.

"Oh, Laura, I'm so sorry," Michael said, and she broke out in tears. He moved closer and put his arms around her, rocking her back and forth. "You're gonna get through this. I can't believe that idiot. You're too good for him anyway, okay?" She nodded silently, sniffling. They stayed like that for a long time, and eventually they both stopped moving, and an awkwardness entered the atmosphere. "Um… we should probably get going…" he started. "Yeah…" she drifted off, and suddenly they were moving towards each other, and their lips were touching. They broke off almost as soon as it happened, moving away from each other. "Woah, what WAS that?" she whispered, touching her lips. "I'm not sure. Look, I should probably go… you're on rebound, and that definitely wasn't the best way to inform you of how I've felt for awhile now… a couple months, actually…" She stared at him, working her mouth again and again before saying anything.

"Look, I don't know what the heck just happened. I… I know it's awful, but you know, if this really is just a rebound thing, it'll be over soon and… and we can forget about it, right? I mean, as long as you don't feel taken advantage of, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't." He nodded hesitantly, and they moved towards each other, but she pulled back at the last moment. "What's wrong?" "I want this too much for a rebound. That scares me. I mean, I shouldn't be feeling this way so soon after my boyfriend dumped me… well, I mean, I knew it was coming… and I did kind of have feelings for you for the past year, but…" "You've liked me that long?" "Well, yeah. But you and Melanie got together, and I freaked. I mean, why…" "We were never really interested… it was a stupid, immature mistake. I don't know why we did it." "Oh…" "Yeah…" they leaned forward again, their lips making full contact this time, the kiss deepening extremely quickly. Just then, Alyssa came in with a thud. "Hey Michael, Laura, dinner's ready… wow, okay. Um, Michael, you know where the condoms I got you are in your sock drawer, and remember Laura: if it's your time of the month, say no, no matter how much you want it, because your mother and I are living proof that protection doesn't always work." With that she left the room, shouting out as an afterthought, "I'll stall dinner for fifteen minutes, and after that you're on your own explaining this to everyone else."

They sat staring at each other, and finally Laura laughed uncomfortably. "So… what exactly was that? Some sort of game?" She smiled and said the classic lines, "No, I don't think so. But just in case, do you want to play again?" Michael gently locked the door, kissing her as soon as the lock clicked.

Sophie, Elijah, Michael, and Laura ended up downstairs thirty minutes late. "Isn't it kind of odd that your mom expected us to be needing condoms already?" "Well, you can never be too careful," Michael answered, biting her ear gently. "Just remember, you won't be needing those little rubbers for a long, long time yet," she said, making him turn her towards him. "That… isn't what this is about. I… I think I'm in love with you. So I want this, taking it slow, like real slow. What do you think?" "I think that sounds great. Only, maybe you shouldn't be telling me that you're in love with me if we're taking it slow," she whispered, walking hand in hand with him to the table as they laughed softly. She smiled as she watched her parents hustling around and sat down next to her best friend, and now, oddly enough, her boyfriend. When there was finally a quiet moment Adam passed the salad to Jake. "Hey buddy, do you think that this'll go straight to our hips?" "Nah, I bet it'll be okay. That new diet book in the kitchen said so," Jake answered, the two men howling with laughter as their respective wives swatted them. They slowly passed the bowls around the table, and the family laughed at the many inside jokes they were sharing. Everyone knew that this was just another page to add to the scrapbook someday… just one more day in the life.

Okay, so here's the preview of my prequel, with just a couple snippets.

"What do you think?" asked the man, scratching his head hopefully. "I think that this isn't fit to house a rat," the young blond said, sighing. "I guess I'll take it."

Karen watched the young boy outside playing basketball sadly, her eyes tearing up at the memories she had. "Hey, mom…" a husky voice greeted her. "Lucas," she whispered. She turned around, not quite ready to see him back for real… not quite.

"You know, she's not coming back, Lucas. I don't know why you can't just accept that. She was my best friend. I wish I could change things, but I can't. Aren't you just willing to give us another try?" "No, I'm not, Brooke. I just… I'm not in love with you." "It's too bad that you're in love with her, then, because she's left with something of yours that you won't ever be able to get back."

Well, this is it, guys. Thanks again, and I hope that you'll look forward to seeing my new ficcy soon.


End file.
